Vulnerable to the Force
by Specter 7
Summary: The Ghost rebels are having a rough time trying to figure out how to keep Ezra from joining the dark side and staying on top of their missions. When the Inquisitor steals something important from the crew, what will the consequences be? Will the crew be able to steal it back? Will Ezra remain on the good side? What other dangers will this bring? Read to find out!
1. A New Day

Ezra was amazed by the picture found by Sabine. He took the holodisk and examined it. Then he noticed something written on it by someone else. Of course, it was from the empire's storm troopers. "Ephraim and Mira - deceased" was scratched on it. Ezra dropped the disc and rushed to his room. He nearly collided with Sabine, who looked back at him as he disappeared into his room.

"Ezra?" She asked as she watched him leave.

Sabine wondered why Ezra was in such a rush to get to his room. The aroma of Hera's dinner made its way to Sabine and she was about to go eat it when she remembered she wanted to know why Ezra ran into his room. She walked up to his room door and knocked on it.

"Ezra, is everything okay?" She asked.

"Go away!" Ezra shouted as he choked back a sob.

"Ezra - ," she said.

"I said go away!" Ezra shouted angrily.

Sabine reluctantly left Ezra to his thoughts. Zeb was already eating his second serving of food by the time Sabine walked into the room. Hera handed her a bowl and sat down with Kanan, Zeb, and Chopper. Hera noticed Sabine's upset expression.

"What's wrong?" Hera asked, drawing attention to them.

"You should ask Ezra that," Sabine replied. "I don't know what happened to him. I was going to tell him that dinner was ready, but he just rushed past me into his room."

"I'll get the kid," Zeb groaned.

"Don't. Ezra's still trying to get through some things," Kanan ordered.

* * *

><p>Kanan closed his eyes and used the force to sense what Ezra was feeling. He sensed that Ezra was feeling insecure, scared, sad, and depressed. Kanan also sensed that there was something on the holodisk that disturbed Ezra. He opened his eyes and looked at Sabine.<p>

"Sabine, what was on that disk?" he asked.

"A hologram of his parents," Sabine answered. "I don't understand why he's so upset."

"I think there was something on that holodisk that Ezra shouldn't have seen," Kanan suggested. "Can you go get it for me?"

Sabine nodded and retrieved the disk. She put it on the table and everyone leaned in to examine it. It was just a regular holodisk.

"I don't see anything. The kid's probably just paranoid," Zeb said in a lax tone.

Kanan turned it over and looked at it up close.

"Ah-ha!" Kanan ejaculated. "Look at what's written on the back."

Sabine took it form him and looked at it for herself.

"Oh my gosh! I-I didn't know," Sabine gasped.

Tseebo entered the room, somewhat dazed but regained his focus. He saw the holodisk and walked up to the rebels. He looked at the disk and knew exactly what it was.

"Tseebo, what happened to Ezra's parents?" Kanan asked.

"Oh, Tseebo doesn't want to say," he replied.

"Tseebo told me earlier. Mira and Ephraim were killed. They were taken by the Empire and they were forced to tell the Inquisitor about their radio shows. However, they didn't and the Empire eventually killed them," Hera explained.

"Tseebo could have helped Mira and Ephraim. Tseebo failed Ezra," Tseebo murmured.

"Don't worry, Tseebo. Ezra forgives you," Kana nsaid. "Zeb, go get Ezra. He needs to eat."

Zeb thought the kid was as immature as they come and annoying. After taking Tseebo in, Ezra has been bunking with Zeb and their negative feelings about each other are mutual. Zeb walked into the door and saw Ezra under the covers of his bed with his back to Zeb.

"Kid, Kanan says you have to eat," Zeb told Ezra.

"I'm not hungry," Ezra said.

"Ezra, please eat," Hera pleaded from outside the room.

Ezra remained silent. Hera told Zeb he could return. Hera had a bowl of food and left it next to Ezra, just in case he felt he decided to eat.

"Ezra what's wrong?" Hera asked, although she already knew.

"Nothing," Ezra said, quite annoyed.

"Ezra, we know what was written on the holodisk," Hera told Ezra. "Ezra I'm sorry, but you shouldn't let this affect you."

"It's not just that," Ezra moaned.

"What is it?" Hera asked.

"It's nothing. Just leave me alone!" Ezra shouted.

Hera sadly left Ezra alone. Hours later, Zeb entered the room and fell asleep as well as Ezra.

* * *

><p>Zeb was sleeping peacefully in his bed until something hit him in the head. He disregarded it until he heard Ezra moaning and thrashing in his bed. Zeb looked above him and was smacked in the face with something. It was the holodisk. Zeb threw it on the ground and gasped. He began to rise from his bed and then suddenly dropped back down. Zeb crawled out from under his bunk and looked at Ezra. He rolled his eyes and shook him.<p>

"Come on, kid, it's just a nightmare!" Zeb shook.

Ezra suddenly shot up and collided with the ceiling. He clutched his forehead and looked at Zeb.

"What do you want Zeb?" Ezra asked.

"For you to quit shouting in your sleep and levitating everything around you!" Zeb replied. "I'm trying to sleep too, y'know."

Zeb slipped back into his bed and Ezra laid back down. I must've had a terrible nightmare to wake up Zeb. He sleeps like a rock!, Ezra thought to himself. By the time dawn came, Ezra had just fallen asleep from worrying. Zeb popped out of bed and left the room. The crew was all gathered in the kitchen and Zeb groaned as he took a seat.

"What's wrong with you?" Kanan asked.

"The kid kept me up all night!" Zeb growled.

"You know, I should check on him. Hera, Ezra and I will be doing another lesson. We're going to need to use The Phantom," Kanan said.

"Alright, don't wear him out," Hera said.

Kanan approached the kid's cabin door and used his override code to get in. He saw the boy in his bed covering his ears. Kanan regrouped and cleared his throat.

"Hey, Ezra. We're going to do some training and I need to take you somewhere in The Phantom. Be ready in ten minutes, alright?" Kanan said.

"Okay," Ezra said.

"Are you feeling better?" Kanan asked.

"Yea," Ezra yawned. "I'll meet you in The Phantom."

Ezra heard the closing of doors and rolled out of his bed. He walked out of his cabin and into the cockpit where Hera was.

"Where are we going?" Ezra asked.

"While you and Kanan are going back to Fort Anaxes, we're going to Lothal," Hera replied.

"What are you doing there?" Ezra inquired.

"We're just...getting some credits," Hera said.

"I thought we already got credits for the month," Ezra suspiciously said.

"The Empire changed it," Hera quickly spoke.

"Oh. Well, thanks," Ezra said as he left.

* * *

><p>Sabine was in her room painting as usual and saw Ezra pass by. He'd usually peek in to see what she was painting. She stepped outside and looked at him. Then, she returned to painting.<p>

"The kid must still be getting over some things," she said to herself.

* * *

><p>Ezra climbed the ladder to The Phantom and saw Kanan ready to go.<p>

"Good, you're here," Kanan said. "We should go now."

"Why are we going back to Fort Anaxe?" Ezra glumly asked.

"It's just another lesson. It won't be as chaotic as last time. I promise. I just wanted to show you something," Kanan replied.

Kanan disconnected from The Ghost and flew off to the abandoned astroid. Ezra didn't like Fort Anaxe at all. The first time he was there, he was only there for about three minutes and was almost killed by a fyrnock. The second time he was there, he summoned the biggest fyrnock, and opened himself to the dark side. Now he was going there a third time. Well, like they say, third time's the charm-maybe. The Phantom landed on Fort Anaxe and the door opened. Ezra looked at the cave. He could sense the fyrnocks. Kanan walked up to him and put his hand on Ezra's shoulder.

"Come on. I'll be right next to you," Kanan said.

"Fine," Ezra reluctantly said as he stepped out of The Phantom.

Ezra walked into the cave and heard the fyrnocks around him.

"Just walk to that cliff," Kanan ordered.

"You mean the one where we almost got killed?" Ezra shouted. "Come on! If you're trying to help me get over my fears, I'm okay. Really! We don't need to do this!"

"I'm not going to help you get over your fears. I'm just going to help you contro, your emotions," Kanan said.

They continued to make their way to the cliff and Ezra looked down into the darkness.

"Ezra, some fyrnocks are coming toward us. I want you to use the force to control them. I'll be saying words, names, and phrases and whatever happens, just keep the fyrnocks under control with the force. It's just a test to see where you are," Kanan said.

"Alright," Ezra said as he moved his hand out in front of him.

"Good," Kanan said after the fyrnocks were under control. "The Empire...Tseebo...Hera...Sabine...Zeb...me...Chopper...The Inquisitor."

After a minute or so, Kanan peered down near the pit and couldn't hear the alpha fyrnock. That was a good sign.

"Okay, round two," Kanan said. "Lothal...Sith...wipeout of the Lasats...fall of the Jedis...Zeb almost being killed...Hera and Sabine trapped here...Fort Anaxe...the Inquisitor killing the crew."

Following the phrase "the Inquisitor killing the crew" caused the alpha fyrnock to growl. Kanan began to grow concerned for Ezra. Now he was going to call out other phrases to see what is really upsetting Ezra.

"Okay, round three and this is it," Kanan told Ezra. "Abandonment...guilt...confusion...being captured by the empire...falling to the dark side...failing me...seeing your parents...loosing the crew...turning on the crew...joining the empire...dueling against the inquisitor...having the inquisitor as your master...nightmares...visions...turning evil...guilt...the empire taking away your parents."

The alpha fyrnock was there, standing behind Ezra. Ezra opened his eyes, not realizing what he had done. He felt cold again. Kanan was awed by the size of the fyrnock and caught Ezra before he collapsed. Kanan carried Ezra as he left Fort Anaxe. Kanan knew what made Ezra tick. It was guilt. Kanan laid Ezra down in The Phantom and closed the doors and flew back to Lothal.

After reconnecting, Kanan looked behind him to see if Ezra was awake yet. He was still unconscious. Knowing that guilt made Ezra angry, he decided to leave him be. Kanan brought him back to his cabin and laid him on his bed. Kanan used his comm to find out where Hera and Sabine were.

"Spector one to Spector two, where are you?" Kanan asked.

"Spector two to Spector one, we're in Ezra's hideout. Come here now. We need to talk," Hera replied.

Kanan decided to leave to find Sabine and Hera. On his way out, he saw Zeb and Chopper working on extracting information from Tseebo's head piece.

"Hey, Zeb, Chopper, can I ask a favor of you two?" Kanan asked.

"Of course!" Zeb said as Chopper just made a bunch of beeping noises.

"Stay away from Ezra," Kanan said. "Just don't go into his room until he wakes up."

"Did something happen?" Zeb asked, somewhat concerned.

"I'll tell you guys later, I'm off to find Sabine and Hera," Kanan said.

After Kanan left, Zeb and Chopper took a break from what they were doing and looked at each other. Then they crept into Zeb and Ezra's cabin. The doors slid open and they saw Ezra sleeping.

"He seems okay to me," Zeb said. "There's no need to worry, Chopper."

Chopper made a bunch of beeping noises.

"I was not! You wanted me to check on him!" Zeb shouted as Chopper replied with more beeping noises. "Oh, shut it!"

Zeb smacked Chopper and returned to their working place.

* * *

><p><em>Readers,<em>

_I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my first Star Wars Rebels Fanfiction! Please tell me what you think in the comments and vote if you liked it! Thanks!_

_Specter 7_


	2. Breakdown

Kanan found Hera and Sabine in the Bridger family's old house. They had cleaned it up a bit. On the table, there were two letters with imperial stamps, a photo, and a brand new lightsaber along with a note attached to it. Kanan heard their voices and took a step deeper into the home.

"Kanan! We're down here!" Sabine shouted from an underground tunnel. (The one where they found Tseebo.) "You won't believe what we've discovered!"

Kanan descended down the ladder and saw Hera and Sabine in a child's room-Ezra's room. It was cleaner than the majority of the house.

"Whoa, what are you guys doing down here? Doing a little spring cleaning?" Kanan teased.

"Very funny, but we're looking for clues on what happened to Ezra's parents," Sabine said.

"We've found a few interesting things from Ezra's parent's room," Hera said. "It's something that we should just keep to ourselves. I don't think Ezra wants to know what happened until he feels better. What did you want to tell me?"

"Another thing that we should keep just between the three of us," Kanan answered. "Ezra just opened himself to the dark side, again. I'm afraid I'm not teaching him properly!"

"Kanan, you're doing a great job! Just keep plugging away," Hera said.

"I just hope this won't affect him. He passed out during the lesson, so I brought him back to The Ghost with Zeb and Chopper," Kanan said.

Hera and Sabine froze.

"Um, are you sure you want to leave Ezra in The Ghost...alone...with Zeb and Chopper...and Zeb?" Sabine asked.

"Well, where was I supposed to leave him?" Kanan said. "I told Zeb and Chopper to not disturb him."

"I don't trust the three of them alone on my ship. I'm heading back," Hera said with a worried face. "You guys better return to The Ghost within the next hour. I'll be making dinner."

Hera left the home as Sabine and Kanan followed her.

"Sabine, show Kanan what we found," Hera ordered before she left.

Sabine brought Kanan over to the table.

"These letters are from the Empire. Read them," Sabine said solemly.

Kanan took the letters in his hands and read the first one sent to the Bridgers. They were threat notes from the Empire. There was also a note attached to it written by one of Ezra's parents. Kanan assumed it was Ezra's dad. "Hide Ezra and lock the house. I will return with weapons. The Empire won't be taking us. Just make sure, whatever happens, Ezra is safe."

* * *

><p>Ezra was on his tower when he felt a strange feeling from the force. He turned around and saw the Inquisitor. He backed out onto the balcony as the Inquisitor came closer to him.<p>

"Your master left you," the Inquisitor said as he pulled out his lightsaber. "There is no one to turn to for help, but me. I promise you won't be left again. You won't be...abandoned."

"I would never join your side!" Ezra spat.

"Oh, but you will, and you'll do it by force if need be," the Inquisitor smirked as he approached Ezra.

Ezra pushed himself against the railing as he mentally checked himself for a way of escape or weapons. There were none.

"This is the end of your training of the way of the jedi," the Inquisitor said.

After putting away his lightsaber, the Inquisitor waved his hand over Ezra and then suddenly made a fist. Ezra screamed in agony. He felt a concentrated, burning pain in the center of his head. He fell to his knees and then the pain stopped.

"Are you still not convinced?" the Inquisitor asked as he kicked Ezra and pulled out his lightsaber.

The Inquisitor grazed Ezra's arms and legs with his lightsaber. Ezra could feel the burning sensation from the heat of the lightsaber. He got on one foot and tried to escape the wrath of the Inquisitor. He descended down the elevator and made it to ground level. He heard The Ghost approaching and saw the ramp down and Kanan. Ezra felt a rush of excitement run through him and smiled as he saw Kanan. However, Kanan didn't seem too happy to see Ezra.

"Kanan! Help! The Inquisitor is after me!" Ezra shouted.

"Kid, I'm not your master anymore. We don't need you, we don't want you, Ezra," Kanan shouted back.

Ezra stared as Kanan and then saw him abruptly collapse after a laser struck him. Kanan was just killed before him. Suddenly a hand pulled Ezra back and he felt the agonizing burning sensation against his neck.

"Pathetic!" The Inquisitor said as he threw Ezra to the dirt. "You're so weak...vulnerable..."

The atmosphere of Lothal disappeared as everything blurred and turned to blackness.

"Join the dark side...there is no better choice...your 'family' is gone...your so-called 'friends' don't want you...join me, Ezra...join the dark side..."

Hera walked back to The Ghost and into the kitchen. She saw Zeb and Chopper lying on the floor looking up at the ceiling in front of Zeb and Ezra's cabin.

"Zeb? Chopper? What are you guys doing?" Hera asked as she approached them.

"The kid's in another nightmare or something. Everything's flying around. It's dangerous in there!" Zeb replied.

"What were you even doing in there?" Hera inquired. "Kanan told me that you he told you guys to stay away from Ezra."

"We heard the kid screaming again. We're not rude! We just wanted to see if he was okay. However, we got hit in the head with a bunch of cans and stuff," Zeb answered.

Hera opened the door and kept it open with her override code.

"No!" Ezra screamed as he woke up.

"Ezra!" Hera shouted.

"Wha-" Ezra hazily said as he sat up quickly and banged his head, then tumbled onto the ground.

"Ezra, what happened?" Hera asked, now very concerned.

"Nothing, just another nightmare!" Ezra defended himself as he stood up, feeling fine.

Hera put her hand on his forehead.

"Ezra you're burning up. Are you sure you're alright?" Hera asked.

"I'm fine, really. I'm just a little tired," Ezra replied.

"Alright, well, get some rest," Hera ordered.

Ezra crawled back up into his bed.

"You know we're worried about you, Ezra," Hera said.

"I know," Ezra moaned.

"After the crew and I have dinner, I'll make you some soup," Hera said.

"Thanks," Ezra yawned as he rolled over.

The doors closed behind Hera and she walked back to Zeb and Chopper.

"What's going on with the kid?" Zeb asked.

"I don't know. We have to tell Kanan though. We're going to have a team meeting without Ezra after dinner," Hera said.

Ezra was finally up and was eating his soup. He could barely recall what happened, again. He hated how guilt could get to him. It made him so mad, sometimes. Every time he stole from the people of Lothal, he regretted it and felt terribly guilty. Ezra could hear voices from the cockpit of the ship and crept up to the closed doors of the cockpit where the other team members were. He could hear through the door, well.

"Ezra just opened himself up to the dark side again. I'm afraid something will happen to him," Kanan said. "I'm afraid I failed him. I don't think I'm fit to teach him."

"Come on, Kanan, you're a great teacher," Sabine smiled.

"Look, we need to keep Ezra from getting angry, so we need to keep him from getting angry. Right, Chopper and Zeb?" Hera suggested.

"Yea," Zeb rolled his eyes and Chopper beeped.

"Anyway, we need to be honest with him about everything starting after this meeting," Kanan said. "He'll be honest with us too. I can't afford to loose him."

"He also needs to try harder," Zeb said.

"Yea, but things with Ezra aren't so easy. Maybe I should hold the lessons for now. I need to think things over," Kanan thought out loud.

"Well we still need to talk about what happened when Ezra's parents disappeared," Hera said.

Ezra quietly went back to the kitchen and closed all the doors. He paced around the kitchen as he thought about what he had done. His pace quicken as he thought of the nightmare he had. He didn't want to loose Kanan. He had no control over his emotions and Kanan was beating himself up for what he should be able to do. Ezra began to grow angry at himself for not controlling himself. His anger got the best of him. Ezra saw the meal Hera had laid out for him and destroyed it, throwing it to the floor. He stared at the scattered kitchen necessities and left for his room.

* * *

><p><em>Readers,<em>

_Please tell me what you all thought about this chapter, so I can make it even better for you. Thanks so much for reading my first Star Wars Rebels fanfiction._

_Specter 7_


	3. Secrets and Missions

The five rebels heard a loud commotion of metal clanging against the floor and each of them were suddenly alerted. Hera raced out to the kitchen and saw the messy kitchen. Kanan and the others stepped into the kitchen and saw the disaster.

"What happened here?" Hera asked, quite shocked.

"I guess Ezra heard us," Kanan replied, although he knew what happened.

"So, the kid's going to the dark side because he can't control his emotions?" Zeb asked.

Chopper made a variety of beeping noises and then shocked Zeb. Zeb jumped when Chopper shocked him and they began to get in a fight.

"Stop it you two!" Sabine shouted as she split the fight up. "We need to help Ezra!"

"Kanan can help the kid, we still have to plan out the final details of our mission tomorrow!" Zeb said back.

Sabine scowled at Zeb as Kanan left to talk to Ezra and Hera cleaned up the mess. Kanan took a deep breath and held his ear up to Ezra's door, then knocked, politely asking Ezra to open his door. Abruptly, there was a strange feeling of coldness that wrapped around Kanan. He grew worried quickly and pounded on Ezra's door.

"Ezra, open this door!" Kanan yelled.

Kanan used his override code and entered the room. He saw floating articles in the air swirling around Ezra, like they were protecting him. Kanan thought for a moment and knew what was happening. Ezra's mind was being invaded, and for extreme measures, Ezra's mind has used floating objects in the room and made a little shield to protect Ezra from any psychical harm. Kanan quickly calmed himself and used the force to put the spinning objects to rest. A minute after, Kanan had succeeded, the objects had fallen and Kanan went up to check Ezra.

"Ezra, are you alright?" Kanan asked.

Shoot! He must be sleeping again!, Kanan thought. Kanan focused hard again. He sensed that Ezra's mental shields were gone-destroyed. However, he couldn't tell if Ezra did it on purpose or if someone destroyed them in order to manipulate Ezra.

"Kanan, what's going on?" Sabine asked as she walked up to the open door.

"Nothing. I'm just hoping Ezra has just fallen asleep," Kanan replied.

"What do you mean, 'hoping'?" Sabine curiously inquired.

"I think someone has invaded Ezra's mind, but I don't know if Ezra usually leaves his mind open when he sleeps or not," Kanan answered.

"Well, can't you help him? We need him for the mission tomorrow!" Sabine said.

"I know! Just...just give me some time," Kanan muttered.

Sabine left the room with a worried expression. Kanan concentrated once more and entered Ezra's mind. He woke up on the plains of Lothal, between the city and Ezra's tower. He looked up on the balcony of the tower and saw Ezra and the Inquisitor. The Inquisitor was beating Ezra. Kanan ran up to the tower, but stopped suddenly when he noticed he didn't have his lightsaber. He turned around when he heard marching-the stormtroopers and General Kallus were coming. Kanan was unarmed, he didn't know what to do, so he just waited. The stormtroopers, surprisingly walked right through Kanan.

"What's happening, now?" Kanan asked.

They were heading straight for Ezra. Ezra maneuvered himself away from the Inquisitor and dropped below to the ground. Kanan heard a familiar sound. It was The Ghost. There was another Kanan in the dream, standing on the ramp of The Ghost, taunting Ezra. How could this be? Kanan began to almost panick. When he turned around, the Inquisitor had Ezra and The Ghost flew away. After throwing Ezra down into the ground, stormtroopers began to attack Ezra. Kanan raced up, but just like the stroomtroopers, Kanan just ran through them. He saw the lightsabers burn and cut Ezra, until Ezra fell semi-unconscious.

"Join the dark side...there is no better choice...your 'family' is gone...your so-called 'friends' don't want you...join me, Ezra...join the dark side...," he heard the Inquisitor speak in a nasty tone.

Ezra moaned in reply. Kanan watched as the stormtroopers dragged Ezra to their star destroyer. Kanan followed, but it was like he was a ghost. Kanan stepped inside the star destroyer and they saw that the imperials continue to beating Ezra. Then, they finally killed him with a lightsaber through the heart. Kanan fell to his kness in disbelief. He crawled over to Ezra's dying body and looked down at Ezra.

"Ezra, wake up," Kanan moaned.

"Kanan, wake up!" Ezra said. "Is this what I look like when I'm having a nightmare?"

"Yes...but worse...way worse," Zeb teased as Ezra rolled his eyes.

"What?" Kanan asked as he woke up.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake!" Hera smiled in relief as she embraced Kanan in a quick hug.

"What happened?" Kanan asked as he fully woke up.

"You had a nightmare," Ezra answered.

"I know I did. Thank goodness you're okay! You gave me a heart attack!" Kanan said as he hugged Ezra.

Ezra's eyes opened wide as he wasn't expecting affection from his master. Zeb and Chopper made noises to tease Ezra, but Ezra didn't fight the hug given to him. Hera and Sabine waited until Kanan pulled away from Ezra.

"Ezra, you were having a nightmare too, weren't you?" Kanan asked.

That caught Ezra off guard.

"Um, we'll talk about this tomorrow. I'm tired," Ezra said.

"Well, we're glad you're okay," Zeb added as everyone left, but Hera.

Hera took a seat on Kanan's bed and looked at him with worried eyes.

"Kanan, what happened?" she asked.

"Well, I was trying to figure out who was invading Ezra's mind and I think I saw his nightmare," Kanan replied. "He was being killed and we abandoned him. The Inquisitor is after him, I can feel it."

"Maybe we shouldn't execute the mission tomorrow," Hera suggested.

"No! We're running low on supplies and...we just have to," Kanan said.

"We need to talk to Ezra to make sure there isn't anything else bothering him," Hera said. "But other than that, you need some rest. Go to bed right now."

Kanan was going to say something back, but he knew Hera would win the argument.

Early, when the light penetrated the windows, Kanan was the first to wake up. He walked out to the kitchen and saw Ezra sleeping on the table.

"Um, Ezra, are you awake?" Kanan asked.

"I've been up half of the night, since I went to bed at ten," Ezra replied. "I had a nightmare, and Zeb kicked me out of the cabin at about two in the morning, so I came out here and made some food. Afterwards at around three, I fell asleep for another three hours, and now here we are."

"Well, do you want to join me for some morning meditation?" Kanan offered.

"Sure," Ezra said.

They walked up onto the roof of The Ghost and kneeled down into their position. Kanan was meditating perfectly, but Ezra was clearly unfocused and wasn't meditating-and Kanan knew it. Kanan looked at Ezra who was holding his head in his hands.

"What's wrong Ezra? Do you want to tell me something?" Kanan asked.

"Um...can a person track us through the force?" Ezra inquired.

"Um...it's...it's difficult. You would have to willingly open yourself up to that person. Like me. Ezra...is that it? I feel like there's something else you're hiding from me," Kanan suspiciously said.

"Well...are we supposed to get headaches from using the force too often?" Ezra reluctantly asked.

"No," Kanan answered. "Not at all. Ezra, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I guess I must be getting sick or something," Ezra muttered as he looked down.

* * *

><p>"Spector 1 to Spector 2, are you in place?" Kanan asked through his comm.<p>

"Spector 2 to Spector 1, I'm in place," Hera replied.

"Spector 1 to Spector 6, are you in place? Are you alright?" Kanan inquired.

"Spector 6 to Spector 1, I'm in place, and I'm fine!" Ezra answered for the one-hundredth time that day.

Ezra paced in his area until Kanan gave him the signal. He felt a strong, cold breeze wash over him-that was unnatural. Ezra examined his background again.

"Spector 6 to Spector 1, I feel like something's going to go wrong. I feel like there's someone watching me," Ezra said in a shaky tone.

"Spector 1 to Spector 6, Ezra, hold on I'll be on my way to help you now," Kanan replied. "Spector 1 to Spector 2, 3, 4, and 5, the mission is compromised."

Kanan ran to Ezra and when he found his padawan, he was utterly speechless, but he was armed. Kanan pulled out his lightsaber and raced up to the person, but he was forcefully pushed back into a wall with the force. When the person turned around, Kanan knew what was happening. It was something like the nightmare he saw, except this time, it was real.

"You!" Kanan yelled as he tried to escape the force holding him back from protecting his padawan.

The Inquisitor turned around and smirked. He snapped his fingers and out came Sabine, Hera, Zeb, and a broken Chopper all restrained by stormtroopers. Ezra was dazily staring up at the cloudy sky, breathing heavily.

"Get ready for the show, rebels," the Inquisitor spat, "'cause things are going to get a little rocky."

He looked down at the exhausted Ezra and gave him a death stare. The Inquisitor held his hand over Ezra and he closed his eyes, knowing what was coming. The Inquisitor turned his straightened hand into a fist and then Ezra screamed. Sabine, Hera, and Kanan all cringed at Ezra's cries. After five minutes, the Inquisitor released Ezra was nearly crying from the agony. He brought his knees up to his chest and lain helplessly before the wrath of the Inquisitor.

"There are so many bad things that have happened to you, there are so many things to feed your anger," the Inquisitor said.

"Ezra, stay strong!" Kanan shouted.

The Inquisitor turned to Kanan and ordered two stormtroopers to shock Kanan, to weaken him.

"Kanan!" Ezra weakly shouted.

"Silence!" the Inquisitor screamed.

The Inquisitor grabbed Ezra and stared right into Ezra's electric blue eyes.

"You will join the dark side! You have unknowingly created a bond with me, and you will stand by my side and betray all off your rebel friends!" the Inquisitor spat.

In a desperate hope of getting away from the Inquisitor, Ezra fired his slingshot, but it had no effect on his enemy. The Inquisitor grabbed the slingshot and broke it in his fist. Ezra grew scared and looked over at his weak master. The cruel Inquisitor pulled out his red lightsaber and smirked at Ezra. He threw Ezra to the ground and grazed Ezra's arms with the lightsaber.

"Hey! Bucket head!" Zeb teased drawing attention to himself.

Ezra hadn't been trained with a lightsaber yet, but he used the force to get Kanan's lightsaber anyway. The stormtroopers, tried to stop it, but then, they'd let go of Kanan. The Inquisitor approached Zeb and ordered the storm trooper to shock Zeb.

"Hey!" Ezra shouted as he held out the broad blue lightsaber.

The Inquisitor turned around and saw Ezra with the lightsaber. The Inquisitor approached Ezra as the boy stood up wielding the weapon. The Inquisitor swung his lightsaber at Ezra and he blocked it. This continued until Kanan regained his focus.

"Ezra! Don't do it!" Kanan shouted.

Ezra watched as the stormtroopers shocked Kanan more. He was caught off guard and was burned by the lightsaber on his right leg. Ezra jumped back and lain on his back holding the lightsaber in front of him. Sabine was trying to wiggle her hand free from the ropes around her hands and sneakily reached for a bomb.

"Go Ezra!" Sabine shouted as Ezra noticed the bomb.

The Inquisitor restrained Ezra to the ground and the bomb exploded. The rebels were free, while the stormtroopers laid on the ground unconcious. The smoke cleared up and the rebels saw the Inquisitor using the force to choke Ezra in the air.

"Surrender, or he dies!" The Inquisitor threatened.

"Kanan...run!" Ezra shouted as best as he could.

Everyone froze as they heard more footsteps from more stormtroopers.

"We're not leaving you here, Ezra!" Kanan shouted.

Sabine saw the imperials rushing toward them and secretly rolled three bombs, letting them take out the stormtroopers. Zeb, Hera, and Kanan each ran to attack the Inquisitor. The Inquisitor dropped Ezra and Zeb caught him. Kanan and the Inquisitor were dueling with their lightsabers. Sabine escorted Zeb and Ezra to The Ghost. Hera created a diversion, grabbing Chopper, and the rebels took off in The Ghost.


	4. The Metal Bracelet

"So, what do we do now?" Sabine asked as The Ghost took off into space.

"Well, Ezra's fine. He's just sleeping. We need to fix Chopper though. He was nearly blown to pieces," Kanan replied.

"I'm going to land on this planet for the night. We all need to rest," Hera said.

Sabine wandered into her room and lain in her bed studying her colorful spray paint art. However, she couldn't help but see the closed door across from her room. Zeb entered the room and the doors closed once more. Sabine walked over and closed her doors to keep herself from being distracted. She approached an open space on the wall and began to paint the rebel symbol in a bright orange. Zeb slid to his lower bunk bed and relaxed, knowing he could finally get some sleep without Ezra waking him up. Hera landed The Ghost gently on a sandy planet and everyone fell asleep.

Ezra had waken up earlier than usual and discovered that no one was up. He crawled back up into his bed and thought about what had happened. His instincts were what failed him on the last mission. Somehow, he didn't sense that the Inquisitor was coming. The only thing he remembered was being told that he made a bond with the Inquisitor. Ezra flung his arms to his side when he heard a loud clang, like metal colliding. He was confused on what had just happened. He checked to make sure Zeb wasn't awake-and he wasn't. Ezra stepped out of the room to make sure no one was on The Ghost. After checking the ground floor, he climbed up the ladder to The Phantom. Everytime, he climbed a rung of the ladder, he continued to hear a loud plink of metal. After searching the entire ship, he found no one. He sat down on a seat in The Phantom and rubbed his head when he felt something cold. Maybe there was something on him. In fact, there was-a metal bracelet with an imperial logo engraved on it.

"Oh no!" Ezra gasped.

He grabbed the metal bracelet and tried to pull it off, but it was placed tight around his wrist. Ezra tried even harder, however, he felt a huge electrical shock from the bracelet. Ezra was dismayed. He was just electrocuted by the bracelet. _This is really bad_!, Ezra panicked, _The Empire could be tracking us with this bracelet_! Ezra descended down the ladder and raced up to Kanan's door. He knocked with his right hand, creating that same clanging noise. Kanan was meditating and opened his eyes when he heard the commotion.

"What is it Ezra? Are you feeling okay?" Kanan asked when he saw Ezra.

"Kanan, there's this thing around my wrist," Ezra replied showing Kanan the bracelet, "from the Empire and I think it's tracking us."

Kanan pulled Ezra's wrist up to examine it and saw the imperial logo.

"I've never seen this before," Kanan said.

"What do you think they put it on me? Who do you think put it on me?" Ezra asked.

"Well, judging from yesterday, I think it was from the Inquisitor, but I don't know what it's supposed to do," Kanan replied, slightly sarcastic.

"It just electrocuted me when I tried to take it off," Ezra added.

* * *

><p>"Inquisitor, what is this supposed to do to the boy?" General Kallus asked as the Inquisitor paced in front of him.<p>

"It will prevent him from using the force, it will keep him from using the force for the good side. It will tell us where the rebels are. It will give us information," the Inquisitor replied with a toothy smirk. "It's the key to success."

"We are going to take him one day, right? We have to force the boy to the dark side physically, not just mentally," General Kallus said.

"We will, when the time comes," the Inquisitor said. "But first, we will make him crack. I have gone into his mind and gently opened it, exploiting his secrets and most evil memories. There is nothing good about what has happened to him. There's no way, he won't join us after we point out the obvious to him."

"Yes, sir," General Kallus said as he left.

* * *

><p>"So, what is this?" Kanan asked Sabine as she examined it.<p>

"I don't know," she replied. "If we fix Chopper, maybe he can remove it."

"Yea, but if we try to remove it, it will electrocute me," Ezra told her.

Sabine sighed as she continued to operate on Chopper. She finished the final details and brought Chopper to his charging station.

"Chopper won't be up for a couple days. He needs to charge," Sabine sadly said.

"Well, let's continue with training, Ezra," Kanan said.

Kanan led Ezra out onto the ground of the sandy planet and they began to meditate.

"Ow!" Ezra shouted in pain. "It shocked me again!"

"Hm," Kanan thought. "Maybe it's trying to prevent you from using the force. This is becoming a huge problem. We have to get it off of you."

"Why don't you try using your lightsaber to get it off?" Zeb suggested as he watched Ezra and Kanan train. "Your saber cuts through metal, right?"

"True...," Kanan mumbled as he pulled out his blue lightsaber. "Ezra hold out your wrist."

"Um...okay," Ezra said in a shaky voice.

"Do you not trust me?" Kanan asked.

"No, I'm worried this thing might shock me again," Ezra replied.

Kanan put the blue saber next to the metal bracelet-about two inches above it-and took a deep breath.

* * *

><p>"This information is amazing!" Hera said, quite impressed, as she looked through it on the ship.<p>

"And it all came from Tseebo," Sabine added. "However...you still need to tell Ezra what happened."

"How am I supposed to break the news to him? He's been through so much, and like Kanan told us a couple nights ago, Ezra needs to control his emotions. He won't succeed without control," Hera refused.

"He deserves to know," Sabine said as she put her hand in Hera's shoulder. "He's been dying to figure out what happened to his parents."

"Yea, but if he wants to save his parents, then we would have to go to the Empire capital-the place where it all began-the place with the most security, besides imperial prisons," Hera said.

From the back of the ship, Hera and Sabine heard a loud scream, a bang, and laughter.

"What was that?" Hera shouted, very alerted.

Sabine and Hera raced out to the ramp, where Ezra and Kanan were training. Zeb was laughing, so that part was solved, Ezra was lying on the sandy plains as the metal bracelet was blinking, and Kanan was lying under a wall of The Ghost.

"What happened?" Sabine asked.

"We were trying to get that deadly bracelet off of Ezra with my lightsaber and, it rebounded. I flew and collided with The Ghost, and Ezra got electrocuted, again," Kanan replied.

"I'm okay though," Ezra added. "I just want to get this thing off!"

"Don't worry, we will...somehow," Sabine told Ezra, saying the word "somehow" in an almost inaudible volume.

Kanan walked over to Ezra and helped him up. He noticed the blinking. After calling everyone over, a hologram appeared from the Inquisitor.

"This is a message from the Empire," the Inquisitor spoke solemnly. "Ezra, my dear boy, you must come to me if you want that metal bracelet removed. Otherwise, it will slowly kill you and will lead your friends to their deaths as well. If you want to save your rebel friends and your dear master, meet me on the planet, Draethos. I'll be expecting you."

Everyone's expressions turned unreadable.

"What's Draethos?" Ezra asked.

"An imperial military base," Sabine replied. "If you go into that planet, you'll never come out."

"Well this is the second easiest decision I've had to make in my entire life, besides staying in an unlocked, open house in an imperial-owned city, which I had a bad relationship with," Ezra said as everyone returned aboard The Ghost. "I'm going to Draethos."

"No, you're not!" Kanan immediately shouted.

"I'm not going to just let the Empire kill you all!" Ezra shouted back.

"You're not going, because I said so-I'm your master!" Kanan yelled.

"Would you rather save me and let the galaxy be taken over by imperials, or leave me and save the galaxy?" Ezra asked. "I'm not going to let anyone else get hurt from the Empire."

* * *

><p>Kanan and Ezra silenced the entire ship and their argument could be heard all over the planet. Ezra left for his room and Kanan scratched the back of his head to think. Kanan could feel their bond weakening.<p>

"Sabine, Zeb, come with me," Hera ordered as she led them to the cockpit and closed the door.

Zeb and Sabine plopped down in their chairs and waited for Hera to say something.

"You guys know they're both wrong, right?" Hera said.

"Well, I mean...I've been there once, Draethos," Sabine thought. "It's crazy how many stormtroopers there are. If we wanted to free Ezra after he gets his metal bracelet removed, we'd have to attack from the sky. That's not the hard part though. The hard part is that we've only got one shot. We'd have to have a bunch of ships and ground defenders-basically an army."

"Well, how about we put the kid on Mandalore, and attract the Empire to get him and invade with some others," Zeb suggested.

"Yea, but who are the 'others'?" Hera asked.

"The wookies, perhaps?" Zeb said. "They said they'd be there for us if we need them."

"I don't know, I don't feel comfortable if we lead them into that kind of battle," Sabine sighed.

There was a moment of silence for them to think.

"We could try Zeb's idea...without the wookies," Sabine shrugged. "I still can't believe this happened. It's one more thing the kid has to handle."

"Let's see if we could find anyone on this planet who would like to help us," Hera said. "Wait...don't you think it's odd that no stormtroopers are here, and we're right near a large city?"

"A little, but I'm not going to complain," Sabine smiled.

"Let's go check it out," Hera suggested.

The three rebels left The Ghost and walked through the city. Aboard The Ghost, Kanan approached Ezra's door and Ezra opened it before he could knock.

"So, what's your decision?" Ezra asked as he sat down on Zeb's bed.

"Look, I overheard Sabine, Zeb, and Hera...and we're going to try and...," Kanan gestured using hand movements to finish his sentence.

He was trying to tell Ezra that he was going to help him escape, but Ezra didn't catch on.

"What? Ezra asked for clarification.

"Well, I'm not going to say it! There's an imperial recording system on your wrist!" Kanan shouted. "We're going to help you..."

"Oh...I get it now!" Ezra smiled and nodded. "Well, should I get something?"

"Sure," Kanan smirked.

The Inquisitor listened closely to what the Jedi and young padawan were saying.

"Well, let's go train. We won't be using the force-well...you won't be. I'll tell what you're going to do when we get outside," Kanan said.

Ezra and Kanan left The Ghost and traveled just outside of the ship. As they left, Kanan noticed a note written by Hera:

_Kanan, we will be out looking for extra recruits for the mission to bust you-know-who out of you-know-what. -Hera_

* * *

><p>Kanan met Ezra outside The Ghost and gave Ezra a strong, wooden stick. It was a stick used to train padawans in place of lightsabers.<p>

"Ezra, I'm going to sit here and use the force to know when you're going to attack. You're going to hide somewhere and when I give you the 'ready' signal, you begin to make your move," Kanan explained. "Okay, go hide and I'll get ready."

The Inquisitor grew quite suspicious and had fifteen TIE fighters and three star destroyers fly out to the padawan's location. He also had stormtroopers from nearby planets go to Ezra's location. In seconds, the Inquisitor was in orbit of the planet and saw the stormtroopers approaching the target. He created a wicked smirk.

"Okay, Ezra, I'm ready," Kanan said loudly.

Ezra smiled as he stood perched on the roof of The Ghost, waiting for the signal. He joyously leaped down from the roof to surprise his master. Kanan waited for his young padawan to attack. He heard background noise coming from The Ghost.

"It's smart of you to create a diversion to distract me, Ezra," Kanan said, eyes still closed.

Moments later, there wasn't a noise Kanan heard. All he could hear was the wind blowing and his breathing. Kanan patiently waited ten minutes longer.

"Look, Ezra, I'm not going to wait out here all night long for you to attack me. This is just a waste of time if you're going to wait that long to surprise me," Kanan said as he stood up, waking from his meditation. "The training is over."

Kanan stepped onto the metal ramp of The Ghost and waited for Ezra to appear. Kanan sighed.

"Kid, it's over!" Kanan shouted.

He didn't hear a thing.

"That's odd...," Kanan muttered to himself.

"Hey there, young Jedi!" Hera smiled. "What are you doing out here?"

"Well, I was training with Ezra," Kanan replied, "but I don't know where he went..."

"What do you mean?" Sabine asked as she and Zeb followed.

"I told him to surprise attack me for training, but he just disappeared, and I can't trace him through the force since he can't utilize it...," Kanan answered, quite aggravated.

* * *

><p>He felt cold...really cold. He felt metal beneath him. He opened his eyes and saw darkness and a few dim lights. After sitting up, he felt his right wrist and didn't feel the metal brace. He was free-not. After standing up, he knew where he was, and he had no doubt. However, he wished he was wrong. The door opened and red beams were visible, guarding the metal door. A black-dressed creature deactivated all the security and stepped into the room, followed by a droid. Then everything was re-activated. The creature took a deep breath and opened its eyes-its glowing, yellow eyes. The droid waited at the entrance. His pulse raced as the creature approached with a toothy grin.<p>

"Welcome, young padawan," the Inquisitor smirked. "I would like to introduce you to a new piece of technology we have recently invented."

The droid approached and beeped.

"Young padawan, you will become my apprentice and join the Empire," the Inquisitor spoke, growing more intense as he cornered the padawan, "and if not, be prepared to be killed."

The Inquisitor said the last word quickly as if he were spitting out poison.

"Ezra, just so you know what kind of death you will experience, I have brought the droid in to share some of it with you. However, you won't die physically. You just won't completely die at least...you just stop...living. It's quite complicated, my dear boy," the Inquisitor explained.

Moments passed as the Inquisitor let his last speech sink into Ezra's pure mind.

"I will return in the morning, but to pass the time...attack," the Inquisitor spat.

The Inquisitor left and the droid did as it was told. With strike after strike, came a shriek or a scream...or an agonizing cry for help. The Inquisitor just loved it.

* * *

><p><em>Readers,<em>

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been sick, and when I get sick...it's usually pretty bad. Anyway, I'm back now and I hope you all enjoy this chapter of my __**first**__ Star Wars Rebels fanfic. Please leave __**suggestions**__, __**comments**__, and __**reviews**__ in the comments/review section. Also don't forget to leave a vote/favorite. I always enjoy reading the comments because they help me improve the story to your likings. Thanks!_

_Specter 7_

_P.S. Don't forget to share this story with your followers!_


	5. The Way of the Jedi

The morning came slowly to the rebels aboard The Ghost. Kanan was meditating, trying to figure out where Ezra had been taken. After several failed attempts, he refocused for attempt number eighteen. Then there was a trace of Ezra. Kanan followed it, trying to not get too excited. He could see Ezra and the Inquisitor. There was a droid with the Inquisitor. After the Inquisitor left, the droid began to assault Ezra. Then everything went black. However, Kanan recognized the place. It was The Spire on Stygeon Prime, the jail where Jedi Master Luminara was kept. Kanan had to get Ezra free from The Spire. He may not know which cell Ezra is in, but he's been there before, and he knows the Empire is not afraid...to kill.

* * *

><p>The Inquisitor proudly marched into Ezra's cell looking at the limp figure of Ezra Bridger, a young padawan. He walked around the body and stopped to turn over the body using the force. Ezra, now face-up, was about to receive a rude awakening.<p>

"Poor padawan," the Inquisitor taunted in a hushed tone.

The Inquisitor closed his eyes and entered the young boy's mind. Ezra awoke with a blink of an eye and saw the Inquisitor in his thoughts and in his memories. The memory of his parents being taken away from him suddenly appeared. He saw his mother, with a gun to her head as his father would make the final decision. After his father surrendered, his parents left without saying a last goodbye and the imperials left the birthday of the new seven-year-old on his own, thinking he would die.

"See, Ezra? They left you...they dumped you...," the Inquisitor taunted.  
>"No they didn't! They loved me!" Ezra fought back through the searing pain.<br>"If they loved you, why didn't they say anything to you before leaving? They knew it was going to happen, Ezra...," the Inquisitor said as it echoed through Ezra's mind. "They wanted to fight for your freedom, but gave up on you...they just dumped you..."

Ezra began to think; it did make sense. Suddenly, another jolt of agony took over, making Ezra scream, and the Inquisitor commenced his evil plan. Ezra was taken by an imperial stormtrooper, and watched Zeb, waiting for him to be saved, when Zeb just left him.

"See, those dingy rebels never wanted you!" The Inquisitor spat.  
>"Yes they did!" Ezra fought more. "They came back!"<br>"Then why did Zeb say, 'They'll take it easy on him,', Ezra? I head him say it. It could be heard throughout the galaxy," the Inquisitor pointed out.

Ezra began to think more. Zeb did say that, now that he remembered. Zeb did say it quite loudly. The pain and pressure was released from Ezra as he was left trying to catch his breath. The Inquisitor looked down at his weak opponent. Without warning, the Inquisitor used the force to pick up Ezra.

"Hey! Ezra shouted. "Put me down!"  
>"As you wish!" pathetic Inquisitor smirked.<p>

He slammed Ezra down onto the hard metal floors of his cell. Ezra clutched his right arm and winced in pain.

"You're coming with me," the Inquisitor grimly spoke as he used the force to carry Ezra through the halls.

* * *

><p>"Hera! Hera!" Kanan shouted as he ran through the hallways of The Ghost to the cockpit.<br>"What is it, Kanan?" Hera asked, surprised to see him so jumpy.  
>"I found the kid!" Kanan smiled in reply. "However, he's in The Spire, on Stygeon Prime...with the Inquisitor."<p>

The doors opened again and in came Zeb.

"Okay, what's the big idea, here? I was just waken up by someone screaming!" Zeb shouted angrily.  
>"Sorry, but we just found the kid," Kanan said sarcastically.<br>"Wait? You guys found Ezra?" Sabine asked from behind Zeb.  
>"Sure did! Now, all we need is a plan," Hera sighed.<br>"We need Chopper, but he's not done charging yet. He'll be done within two hours, at most, though," Sabine said.

* * *

><p>Ezra was tossed into a somewhat small white room with rectangular paneling on the walls. The floors were also a white color. The door was shut and Ezra looked around the space for and exit. Towards the other side of the room were two people shackled to the wall, a man with a dark blue hair color and a woman with a white-headed cover over her hair. Suddenly, two shackles wrapped around Ezra's wrists. Just like the man and women across the room, Ezra's shackles were connected to something that continued through the wall.<p>

"I'm surprised you all don't know each other," the Inquisitor spoke through an intercom, "when you all have had such a history... Look at each other closely. Notice any similarities?"

Ezra looked at the man and woman and remembered the holodisk Sabine had given him. He began to doubt himself. The imperials had said that his parents were dead.

"Ezra?" The man asked.

Ezra looked up.

"Mom? Dad?" Ezra asked back.

The man nodded in surprise. Suddenly, a thick piece of glass divided the room. Ezra, now nearly over-flowing with joy, shouted to his parents. They tried to shout in response, but they couldn't hear each other. Ezra reached out for his parents with his right hand and saw his father's right hand get pulled back toward the wall. In desperate need, Ezra focused hard and tried to break the glass between him and his parents. Within seconds, the glass was shattered. However, no one was on the other side. Could it all be a dream, or an illusion? All he saw was the Inquisitor and several stormtroopers.

"What happened?" Ezra asked aloud.  
>"It's quite simple. Your parents are dead," the Inquisitor coldly replied as the imperial leader and his troops approached.<br>"No they're not!" Ezra argued.  
>"You're right...they're still alive...barely," the Inquisitor said, followed by a snap of his fingers.<p>

Four stormtroopers entered the room with the real figures of Ezra's parents. The blue hair of his father, the white hair cover of his mother. They were both passing away. A bloody trial was left behind them. Ezra was shocked at the scene. He didn't think they were alive. He could've at least tried to save them...

"This is the kind of damage you will receive if you try to fight back. There's no one to save you, boy. Your parents were tortured to death trying to save you from the Empire...from me," the Inquisitor explained.  
>"You are sick!" Ezra shouted in tears as he tried to shake free of the shackles.<p>

The stormtroopers kneeled down and began to shoot Ezra. Ezra used all of his remaining strength and turned to the side, exposing the chains. A rouge shot was fired and one of the chains was cut loose.

"Stop you idiots!" the Inquisitor ordered.

The Inquisitor approached Ezra and leaned down.

"After feeling and seeing the results of my torture, I will ask you, would you like to be trained by me, or be killed?" the Inquisitor asked in a more innocent tone.  
>"I will never join you! I hate you!" Ezra shouted back.<br>"Bad choice," he said grimly as he stepped back.

The Inquisitor looked at a stormtrooper and the stormtrooper fired at Ezra. Ezra clutched his side. Not only was he caught by the Inquisitor, but now he was bleeding out. However, he had to survive this because the rebels and Kanan would return to save him. Although he thought they would, like the first time, he knew he wouldn't survive. Thinking that his parents were dead kept him alive by surviving, so he would have to trick himself into thinking the rebels were gone. His mind was twisted in a way that made barely any sense.

* * *

><p>Kanan would have to communicate with Ezra through the force if he wanted to figure out exactly where Ezra was. He returned to his room and meditated. He could feel a large amount of movement in the force.<p>

"Ezra?" He called out into the force. "Ezra, can you hear me?"  
><em>Kanan?<em>  
>"Ezra, where are you?" Kanan asked.<br>_I'm in my room...in the imperial prision._  
>"Do you know which level you're on or your cell number?" Kanan inquired.<br>_No...but I think I'm on level four or something. Where are you guys?_  
>"We're on Tatooine," Kanan replied. "Are you okay?"<br>_Not really. I was shot by a bucket, so now I'm bleeding. I've used a piece of my clothes to keep the bleeding down, but it hasn't been quite effective._  
>"Don't worry, we're planning a way to bust you out," Kanan told Ezra.<br>_How is everyone? Is everyone okay?_  
>"We're all fine. Chopper is charging, but other than that, we're as good as new," Kanan answered.<br>_I bet Zeb is happy I'm not there._  
>"We're all worried about you. I'm sure he doesn't think that," Kanan said.<br>_Kanan, when are you coming?_  
>"Soon, sometime this week," Kanan replied. "Why?"<br>_The Empire isn't afraid to kill, Kanan._

Something changed in Ezra. Kanan knew that now. Suddenly, the ship nearly turned over and was shaken.

"Specter 2 to Specter 1, get up into the Phantom, now! We're under attack by two TIE fighters," Hera said through her comm.  
>"I'm on it!" Kanan replied as he closed himself from the force.<p>

_Kanan?_

* * *

><p><em>Readers,<br>Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been sick, and when I get sick...it's usually pretty bad. Anyway, I'm back now and I hope you all enjoy this chapter of my **first** Star Wars Rebels fanfic. Please leave **suggestions**, **comments**, and **reviews** in the comments/review section. Also don't forget to leave a **vote/favorite**. (Depending on which website you're on: Wattpad or .) I always enjoy reading the comments because they help me improve the story to your likings. Thanks!_

_Specter 7_

_P.S. Don't forget to **share** this story with your followers!_


	6. Giving In

"Worthless!" the Inquisitor shouted at Ezra, lying on the floor. "Pathetic! Weak! Vulnerable!"

What could be worse than this? Lying on the ground, sprawled out for the apex predator to feed, but before to be called negative words that hurt more than anything in the world.

"Bridger, I am going to make you into the ideal imperial general," the Inquisitor darkly spoke.

Again and again and again, the Inquisitor used the force to tear apart Ezra's fragile mind. Every scream from Ezra manifested improvement to the Inquisitor. Each memory Ezra's mind yields was opened to the Inquisitor and flashed in his mind. Ezra was fighting for his freedom from the Inquisitor. He was fighting for his mind to remain sane. The Inquisitor released Ezra again and grinned.

"This is the last time, and you're brain will finally be re-wired!" the Inquisitor told Ezra.

Ezra was coughing and gasping for air. His entire body was a bruise. Everything ached, even his mind was in agony. He was breathing heavily and was in a cold sweat, each time the Inquisitor "re-wired" his mind. The Inquisitor went into Ezra's mind for the last time. However, it felt different. Ezra laid on his back, his new amber eyes wide open, sightlessly staring up at the ceiling. The re-wiring was complete.

"Fantastic," the Inquisitor simply said, then left the isolation cell.

* * *

><p>Chopper was up and running around The Ghost, happily electrocuting Zeb and sometimes aiding the rebels. The rebels had discussed their plan for busting Ezra out of The Spire and were acquiring supplies for the mission. Sabine was probably the second most excited person to rescue Ezra, other than Kanan. Kanan hadn't been getting much sleep ever since Ezra was taken. Tonight was the night.<p>

"Is everyone ready?" Kanan asked a final time.

"Yes," everyone replied.

"Alright. Let's get going," Kanan smiled.

Hera put the ship into hyperspace and they were in front of The Spire. Hera dropped everyone off at the same platform they used to rescue Jedi Master Luminara. Strangely, there weren't any stormtroopers outside guarding the prison. The doors opened once the rebels were on the platform and the Inquisitor was standing there with a bunch of brown crates, waiting for them. Kanan pulled out his lightsaber.

"There's no need for that, Jedi," the Inquisitor said. "If you're looking for who I think you're looking for, he's right here."

The Inquisitor kicked away a crate and revealed the new and improved Ezra, wearing an imperial outfit and with amber eyes.

"Ezra?" Kanan asked.

"Kanan," he replied in a nasty way.

"Ezra, don't do this. It won't do you any good," Kanan advised his padawan.

"I'm not your padawan and you're not my master!" Ezra said. "You all aren't my family or my friends. We're enemies."

"Ezra...," Sabine said with an upset tone.

"You all better leave before Ezra attacks you," the Inquisitor warned with a sly smile.

Ezra walked forward and revealed his new weapon...a red lightsaber. He stepped up to Kanan first and moved into a fighting stance. Kanan moved into his fighting stance as the rebels and imperials watched.

"Attack," the Inquisitor ordered.

Stormtroopers raced out to attack Zeb, Sabine, and Hera. Chopper would be manning the ship because he's still "healing". Ezra charged at Kanan who was thinking over somethings greatly. Kanan knew he couldn't kill his padawan, yet he couldn't be killed by his padawan. He would only make defensive moves. However, who was about to attack him was much stronger and more skilled than he could ever imagine.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes into the mission, Sabine was battling buckets with Hera and Sabine. She couldn't believe Ezra turned against them. She was so distracted. Zeb grabbed her and blocked a shot.<p>

"Thanks, Zeb," Sabine said as she refocused.

"Stay focused! What's up with you?" Zeb asked.

"Nothing...I'm just stunned," Sabine replied.

"Let's get Ezra and get out of here before we all die!" Hera shouted.

Sabine looked over at Ezra and faced back to her enemies. Suddenly, a stormtrooper shot her, straight through her helmet. After her helmet was blown off, her head flew back and returned to its spot and then she collapsed, but was still conscious.

"Kanan! Sabine is down!" Hera shouted.

However, Kanan had his own problems. Kanan dodged the red lightsaber and moved closer to the edge of the platform. The Inquisitor happily watched as Ezra approached his ex-master.

"Stop, Ezra!" the Inquisitor shouted. "I have changed my mind. I will kill Kanan, I want you to kill her."

The Inquisitor pointed at Sabine. Hera and Zeb raced up to Ezra to keep him from attacking Sabine. With Ezra's new powers, he could easily kill her. Ezra swung his lightsaber as Zeb and Hera dodged and fell onto Kanan. They were moved by the Inquisitor's the force. Ezra approached the helpless Sabine who was looking at him. She was terrified by what she saw. She was so scared by the monster in front of her, she couldn't even feel the blast she took to her head. Ezra was about to make his move when he heard a weak voice-everyone did.

"Ezra!" A man shouted. "Don't do it."

"Put it down, Ezra," a woman said.

Ezra turned around and saw two people he'd thought he'd never see again...his parents.

"Mom? Dad?" He asked.

Kanan looked at his parents. Hera was watching both Ezra and his parents. She noticed that Ezra's eyes changed back to an electric blue. His parents were weary and were on the verge of death.

"Mom! Dad!" Ezra shouted.

"Stop! Seize them all!" the Inquisitor called. "Leave the rebels for me..."

Stormtroopers attacked Ezra and Kanan noticed a red stain on Ezra's side...blood. Ezra watched as the stormtroopers took away his parents.

"No!" Ezra screamed.

He ran up to the stormtroopers to free his parents. However, other stormtroopers grabbed Ezra and separated them. Kanan used the force and made the stormtroopers release Mira and Ephraim Bridger. Hera and Zeb ran to save Ezra's parents while Kanan helped Sabine up to rescue Ezra and then called Chopper to bring over The Ghost so they could make an exit. Sabine was too injured, so she stayed behind. The Inquisitor blocked Kanan's path.

"He is not your padawan, Jarrus," the Inquisitor said. "He is mine."

Kanan could hear a shriek from down the hall and knew it was Ezra.

"Ezra!" He shouted as he peered down the hall.

After taking a quick look, the Inquisitor shoved Kanan to the edge of the platform with the force. The Ghost arrived and Zeb and Hera returned with Mira and Ephraim. Chopper brought down the ramp as Hera and Zeb brought Ezra's parents into the ship. They were under heavy fire with several stormtroopers. Kanan brought Sabine up into the ship as the ramp closed. Hera took control over the ship again and set hyperspace coordinates for Lothal.

* * *

><p>Sabine, Mira, and Ephraim were brought into the medical bay. Sabine was alright, but the Bridger's were in critical condition. After a good night of sleep, the Bridger's were better. Kanan and the rebels walked into Mira and Ephraim's room.<p>

"Thanks for saving us," Ephraim said.

"It's no big deal," Kanan said back. "However, we'd like to know more about your son, Ezra."

Mira and Ephraim had depressed looks on their faces.

"I'm sorry, but this isn't a topic we want to talk about right now," Ephraim muttered.

"Wait, Ephraim...maybe they could tell us more about him," Mira said.

Ephraim looked up at Kanan and the rebels.

"We want to know more about your son. What was he like when he was younger?" Kanan inquired.

"We...we don't remember," Mira stammered.

"What?" Sabine questioned. "How could you not know?"

"We were beaten so many times we've lost memories of our son, and over time we forgot how old he was...what he looked like," Ephraim replied.

_That's terrible_, Sabine thought to herself, _How could a parent forget what their own child looked like?_ In fact, every rebel on The Ghost was shocked at what Ephraim had just said.

* * *

><p><em>Readers,<em>

_Thanks so much for reading my __**first**__ Star Wars Rebels fanfiction. If you want to tell me what you __**like/dislike**__, __**suggest**__, or __**think**__ about a chapter, don't forget to __**leave a little remark**__ in the __**comments/reviews**__ section. Also, don't forget to __**favorite/vote**__ for Vulnerable to the Force if you enjoyed this chapter. __**All comments are welcome and help improve the fanfiction**__ to your likings._

_Thanks!_

_Specter 7_


	7. Into the Fray

The Inquisitor was pacing in a room of The Spire. Ezra was there, but not in his true form. Ezra's true form was always fighting for control over himself. It's been so long since Ezra had last seen his master-about a week and a half, which felt like an eternity. The evil Ezra was in control and who knows what could happen with that state of himself in control. Come on Ezra! Look at what you've done...you need to wake up. You've been in this prison for a week now, and look at what has happened! You hurt your master! You hurt Sabine..., he thought to himself.

"Ezra, my dear boy, we must move. The rebels know where you are," the Inquisitor spoke. "Any suggestions?"

"Draethos, possibly," Ezra suggested.

His true state was shouting and screaming for him to not say "Draethos". That planet would be a death sentence, not only for him, but for any rescuers.

"Alright, Draethos it is," the Inquisitor agreed, then he turned to a much darker tone. "However, if the rebels return to 'save' you, you better not screw up your chance to kill one of them. If you do, I will kill you. I will torture you to death, just like your parents. Your parents will die of injuries."

Ezra's true state reappeared.

"No! How could you?" Ezra angrily shouted.

The Inquisitor turned around as his golden pupils flashed with wrath. He used the force to hoist Ezra into the air and choke him.

"You will not survive if this continues to happen! I suppose the rewiring of your brain didn't help. I guess I must reinforce what I have taught you, Ezra Bridger!" the Inquisitor hastily spat.

Ezra was slammed to the ground and the Inquisitor pulled out his lightsaber. This time, he would not graze Ezra with his lightsaber, he would burn him. He would blast him to make him suffer...to make him fear.

* * *

><p>"How could you forget?" Sabine asked as she stood up.<p>

"We couldn't help it...it was eight years since we last saw him!" Mira defended herself.

"Yea, but to forget your one and only child! That's terrible!" Sabine shouted.

"Sabine, calm down!" Kanan ordered.

"No! I don't see how you could forget Ezra! He's unforgettable!" Sabine yelled.

"Sabine, what's wrong with you? You've been acting strange ever since the day Ezra was taken," Hera said.

Sabine stood in the center of the room, quite embarrassed. She was, in fact, asking herself that exact same question. Kanan's eyebrow rised, because he knew what was up with her.

"Sabine, step outside with me," Kanan said as Sabine and he walked out into the hallway, as the doors closed.

"What?" Sabine agitatedly asked.

"You like Ezra," Kanan smirked in reply.

"What? That's ridiculous!" Sabine said. "He's a great team mate, but...me and him? No way!"

"Come on, stop trying to hide it! There's no way you don't like him! I know love when I see it," Kanan said.

"Is it because of you and Hera?" Sabine asked.

"No...," Kanan said. "We're just friends and we intend to keep it that way. If we got together and broke up...things...things would be different and this crew wouldn't operate the same."

"Mm-hm...," Sabine sounded as she smirked. "Well, you can keep saying that, but I've got news for you, Kanan. We both have crushes, and there's no way we can deny it."

* * *

><p>"Tell Agent Kallus to bring me a ship to Draethos immediately," the Inquisitor ordered. "Bring Bridger back to his cell and make sure he stays there."<p>

The Inquisitor left the office room and Ezra, who was lying still on the floor. Loyalty was an important factor to the Empire, and if Ezra wasn't loyal, then he'd be killed for sure. He knew better than anyone else, that the Empire isn't afraid to kill...

* * *

><p>Sabine and Kanan returned to the room where Ephraim and Mira were still talking to Hera.<p>

"Well...all we remember is how playful and curious Ezra was. We couldn't have asked for a better kid," Ephraim said.

"Chopper, do you have a picture of Ezra you can project?" Hera asked.

Chopper made a variety of electronic noises and then projected a recent photo of Ezra. Ezra was with Zeb in a snowball fight. In the photo they had landed on a planet and a snowstorm prevented The Ghost from moving, so Zeb and Ezra made the best out of it and had a snowball fight. Mira and Ephraim hugged each other as they looked at their son. Ezra looked so happy. Kanan smiled as Ephraim and Mira stared at their son. However, he received a signal through the force. He knew it was Ezra. He excused himself and left immediately for his room. After locking his door, he began to meditate.

"Ezra!" Kanan spoke through the force. "Are you okay?"

_Not really, Kanan. The Inquisitor just beat me again and I'm being moved to Draethos._

"Ezra, stay calm. We'll come and rescue you!"

_Kanan...I don't know...you will all be taken._

"We don't care. We'll get you at all costs!"

_Please...don't..._

"Ezra, stay strong...I'm loosing you."

_I have to go. I've lost so much energy...and blood. Kanan, I'm scared..._

"Don't be. We're coming to save you. We'll meet you at Draethos. Contact me through the force as soon as you get there and keep track of where you're being held."

_Kanan...I don't know if the dark side of me would let the real me contact you..._

"This will be the only time I say this word: try for me."

_I will..._

"Thanks Ezra. Stay strong, we believe in you."

_There was no answer, so Kanan tried again._

"Ezra?"

And there was no reply.

* * *

><p>A week later, Ezra was knocked out cold as stormtroopers brought him onto a ship to be taken to Draethos. The Inquisitor took a moment after the ship took off to plunge into Ezra's mind. After finding out Ezra had contacted Kanan, he woke Ezra up by slamming him into a wall using the force. Ezra's eyes popped open and he saw the Inquisitor standing over him with a dirty look.<p>

"How dare you contact your ex-master!" The Inquisitor spat.

"He is my master!" Ezra weakly shouted.

"Wrong!" The Inquisitor yelled as he began to choke Ezra with the force. "You are my apprentice whether you like it or not. You will deceive each of your rebel scum friends and join the Empire!"

Ezra was dropped and collapsed on the ground of Draethos. He was coughing trying to catch his breath.

"When the rebels come and get you today, I will kill you in their presence. Plans have changed, Ezra," the Inquisitor said. "However, we will continue with training."

Ezra forced himself to stand up. He noticed how he was in an open area on Draethos. He would have to make run for it if he wanted a chance for a rescue. Ezra raced over to a series of TIE fighters and hid inside of one. He was so tired, he could drop to the ground and sleep for a week. The Inquisitor knew how to use the force and closed his eyes to find Ezra. Ezra closed his eyes and contacted Kanan.

"Kanan, help! I'm on Draethos, in the dead center of their TIE fighter supply shed. Please come as soon as possible," Ezra said through the force.

There was no reply.

_Don't worry, kid. We're coming._

However, Ezra didn't hear Kanan. Instead he climbed out of the TIE fighter he was in and leaped onto another while dodging stormtrooper blasts. Ezra had to continue dodging stormtroopers and the Inquisitor until the rebels returned. It was either that or die.

* * *

><p>It had been about a week since Ezra's last message. In total, Ezra was held captive by the Empire for a little more than a month. It was driving Kanan crazy. However, he couldn't go into an imperial military base not knowing where to attack. Kanan, quite agitated, went into a meditation pose and meditated. He was just about to hear a miracle.<p>

"Hera! I just got another message from Ezra! He says he's on Draethos, in the shed where they have a bunch of TIE fighters," Kanan shouted as he raced into the cockpit.

Mira and Ephraim were both resting. The day was almost over and the rebels were weary, but Ezra needed them and they would go and rescue him. Zeb seemed a bit reluctant to get up and go find Ezra, but he would get up and punch stormtroopers anytime. Sabine was still wounded from the hit she took on The Spire, but she was well enough to fight. Chopper wasn't in any condition to fight though. Hera nodded at Kanan's alert and she typed in hyperspace coordinates to Draethos. Kanan ran around The Ghost shouting orders for the rebels to prepare for the battle. Kanan ran past Mira and Ephraim's room when he heard a door open. He turned around and saw Mira and Ephraim.

"Mira, Ephraim, what are you guys doing up?" Kanan asked.

"We're going to help you all rescue Ezra," Mira replied.

"But you are both unwell to fight," Kanan refused.

"We're going to free our son, if it's the last thing we do," Ephraim sternly said.

Kanan couldn't argue with that. He reluctantly agreed and everyone met on the ramp of The Ghost. Kanan was excited to rescue his padawan from the evil hands of the Inquisitor.

"Ready everyone?" Kanan asked one last time.

"Ready!" Everyone shouted.

That's when they jumped into the fray.

* * *

><p>"Where are you, Kanan?" Ezra asked himself aloud. "I need you!"<p>

Ezra leaped onto another TIE fighter and used parts of the TIE fighter to reflect another blast from hitting him. His heart was pounding as adrenaline pumped through his veins. He didn't want to die alone in the military base of the Empire, but if he had to, he would die for Kanan and his friends to be free. He wanted to see his parents one last time too. Ezra had to acquire another ounce of his strength and energy to get rid of the stormtroopers. He concentrated and used the force to knock out several of the close up bucket heads. He grabbed one of their blasters and ran off onto another TIE fighter. More stormtroopers emerged from the shadows of the unknown and Ezra jumped back to another TIE fighter to create a distance between him and the white dressed imperials. Ezra got down on his knee and blasted a few of the stormtroopers. He could sense the Inquisitor approaching, but he didn't know why he hadn't found him yet. However, Ezra made sure he wasn't getting to distracted and continued to maneuver closer to the exit. A dozen more small stormtrooper troops approached armed and ready to go. Ezra looked up at the roof the shed and saw many heavy-looking metal crates on a frail metal platform. He aimed for the bolts holding the metal platform up and blasted them down. He watched as the metal crates crushed the stormtroopers and ran closer to the exit.

"Come on, Kanan! Where are you?" Ezra shouted aloud.

* * *

><p>"It's nice to see you again, Inquisitor," a familiar voice taunted.<p>

The Inquisitor turned around to see, Kanan Jarrus-one of the last remaining Jedi. The Inquisitor flared up and quickly pulled out his lightsaber. Kanan already had his glorious blue lightsaber out. They were ready to clash. Sabine ran out to the shed and leered in. She saw a bunch of crates, so that was the wrong shed. However, she still quickly spray-painted the rebel symbol in a bright red color, then raced off to another shed.

"Sabine!" Hera shouted.

Hera had found the shed. Ezra leaped onto another TIE fighter when he saw Hera and Zeb. His electric blue eyes lit up.

"Hera! Zeb!" He shouted as he de-accelerated.

Suddenly a blast from a stormtrooper rocked the TIE fighter he was on and sent Ezra flying into Zeb. Luckily, Zeb caught him.

"You guys don't know how happy I am to see you all!" Ezra shouted as he hugged Zeb.

Ezra hopped down from Zeb as Zeb manifested a disgusted expression.

"Alright, you might want to save your comments for after this mission, before we all get killed!" Hera shouted as they ran out of the shed.

Kanan was still dueling with the Inquisitor. Although Hera, Zeb, and Sabine were leading Ezra to The Ghost, Ezra got distracted when he heard a cry from Kanan.

"I'm going back for Kanan," Ezra shouted as stormtroopers gained on them.

"Ezra, wait!" Sabine shouted.

Ezra jumped onto a nearby crate and left the other rebels to fight with the stormtroopers. When Ezra found Kanan, he saw the Inquisitor cornering him with his spinning lightsaber. Ezra leaped down with his red lightsaber in his hands and attacked the Inquisitor. The Inquisitor sensed Ezra and turned around and blocked Ezra's saber.

"Ezra?" Kanan surprisingly said.

Kanan couldn't believe the skills Ezra had learned from the Inquisitor. After Ezra joined the fight, Kanan regrouped and went in for an attack. Kanan saw how weak Ezra was, so he used the force to push him away from the Inquisitor. Ezra watched as his master, Kanan, fought against the Inquisitor. Ezra stood up and caught Kanan before he fell from the force of the Inquisitor's attack. The Inquisitor conjured a series of dust and debris from nearby and made them attack Kanan and Ezra. Kanan created a shield using the force to protect him and Ezra.

"Let's get out of here!" Kanan said.

Ezra nodded and they raced out of the Inquisitor's path and found Sabine, Hera, and Zeb. Sabine, Hera, and Zeb were also running back to the ship.

"Sabine, if you're going to lay out bombs, you might as well detonate them now!" Zeb shouted.

"I'm on it," Sabine said.

She pulled out the detonator and pressed the red button. As Ezra lagged behind, due to lack of energy and strength, and felt a strong tug, pulling him backwards towards the bombs. Kanan turned around and saw Ezra in the center of the bombs.

"No!" He screamed.

He began to run back to save Ezra, but the Inquisitor caught him out of the corner of his eye and created a large shield. Kanan ran full force into the shield and was ricocheted into a crate.

"Kanan!" Hera shouted in concern.

"Ezra!" Sabine shouted.

The bombs blew up and the Inquisitor smirked. There was no way the boy could've survived twelve bombs. He looked down to see Kanan, who was unconscious from repelling off the Inquisitor's shield. Hera raced up to his aid and saw a gash on the back of his head. Sabine raced into the fray and tried to search for Ezra. Zeb noticed a large explosion on The Ghost that emitted a nasty, green gas. He realized what it was.

"Guys! There's an explosion on The Ghost!" Zeb shouted.

"What?" Hera screamed turning towards her ship.

She could see the toxic gas spreading through the corridors.

"Mira and Ephraim are on the ship!" Sabine shouted.

Imperial stormtroopers gained on the rebels as the poisonous smoke filled The Ghost. Hera had to make a crazy choice like Kanan would.

"Zeb, get Kanan and Ezra. Sabine, get out your blasters and make sure Zeb gets on The Ghost without loosing anyone. I'll lead Zeb. Let's move! Come one! Go!" Hera shouted as Zeb grabbed Kanan and Ezra.

Sabine ran behind Zeb blasting and dodging blasts from the stormtroopers. Hera worriedly watched Zeb and Sabine race onto the ship. Right as Sabine stepped onto the ramp, Hera pressed the button and the ramp raised.

"Chopper, this is Specter two, get us out of here, pronto!" Hera said through her comm.

All of the rebels coughed as they trudged through the green gas. Chopper flew the ship away from Draethos, while being under fire from stormtroopers and newly commanded TIE fighters.

"_Specter one? Specter two? Anyone?_" Chopper said through his comm.

No one responded. Chopper continued to fly while dodging the TIE fighters. He knew something must've happen to the crew. Luckliy, he was a robot, so he wasn't incapacitated by the gas. Chopper couldn't see very well through the thick poison in the air, though. There wasn't much he could do. If he continued to fly like this, then The Ghost would break. He had to do this. "This" was a special control panel only used in emergencies. Hera had it installed after their fifth mission as a crew, at the time, without Ezra. They were under attack with stormtroopers on the ship and Chopper was the only one available to fly the ship. Of course, he couldn't fly the ship well, but with this computer board in reach, anything was possible. The rebels had a computer board installed in the cockpit, so Chopper could connect to it with one of his wires and control The Ghost. However, it was only available if no one responded on the comms. Chopper connected himself to The Ghost's engine and computer controls and began to control the ship. He could use the blasters on The Ghost from just staying connected in the cockpit. The green gas slowly dissipated and The Ghost gradually shook off the TIE fighters. As the smoke completely disappeared, Chopper landed the ship on Lothal. He traveled back to the ramp and saw the unconscious figures of the other rebels. Chopper found a tiny sample of the gas left in the air vent and scanned it. He was happy to discover it was only sleeping gas. He did a final scan of the ship and there was no trace of the gas left.

* * *

><p>Hera woke with Zeb walking quite disoriented to his room. She rubbed her head and tried to recall what happened.<p>

"Zeb, what happened?" She asked.

"Don't know. Where's Chopper?" He asked her as he finally gripped the stairs.

"Somewhere around here...," Hera replied as she climbed to her feet.

"Ugh! Is it morning already?" Sabine wearily inquired as she slowly awoke.

"Surprisingly," Hera answered.

Once Hera stood up, she nearly fell. It was like the room was spinning in every direction. She leaned against the wall for support and put her hand against her forehead. She tried to stand up again, and shuffled over to the ladder to help Zeb find Chopper.

"Chopper!" Zeb shouted angrily at the droid from the kitchen.

Hera slowly walked into the kitchen to see Zeb punching Chopper, and Chopper electrocuting Zeb.

"Hey!" Hera shouted loudly, alarming the two. "We need to help Ezra and Kanan!"

"What's going on?" Sabine asked as she snuck up behind Hera.

"Chopper knows what happened!" Zeb replied.

After calming Zeb and Chopper, Sabine and Hera translated what Chopper said and told Zeb.

"Chopper said that we were on Draethos rescuing Ezra and there was an explosion on The Ghost," Sabine said.

"Then, I had to make a descion. So, I had you carry Kanan and Ezra into The Ghost with Sabine covering you," Hera translated.

"Apparently, Kanan and Ezra were injured and after the explosion...when Chopper was making sure everyone was alive...that...," Sabine said as she looked at Hera with a worried look. "I don't want to say!"

Hera looked at Zeb.

"Ezra's parents didn't make it," Hera finally spoke solemnly. "The sleeping gas put them to sleep...literally...forever."

"How?" Zeb asked.

"With all of their injuries, their body couldn't create enough energy to keep them breathing," Hera explained.

"Gee...um...I'm speechless," Zen muttered.

"I hope Ezra will be okay," Sabine said.

* * *

><p>Kanan woke up with an intense pain on the back of his head. He instantly clutched his wound and opened his eyes. Everything was dark in his room. Hera, knew he would be waking soon, so she waited in his room.<p>

"Hera? What happened?" Kanan asked rubbing his eyes.

"Um...it's a long story that I'll tell you in just a second, but um...I need to tell you what happened to you," Hera replied.

"Oh great...," Kanan groaned.

"Well...you got a minor concussion, but on the good side, we have enough credits and have enough supplies for two months," Hera smiled.

"Okay, so what's the long story?" Kanan asked.

"So, we were rescuing Ezra on Dratheos, and you got injured. We were knocked out by a gas on The Ghost and recently woke up. Chopper flew us to Lothal and we discovered something terrible...," Hera answered.

"What was it?" Kanan inquired, wondering if he should ask that question.

"Ezra's parents...they were on the ship when the gas was released...they're dead," Hera sternly said.

"That's terrible," Kanan said as he suddenly jerked himself into a sitting position. "Have you told Ezra yet?"

"He hasn't waken up yet," Hera muttered. "And don't be so quick to get up! You had a brain injury. I don't know much about the human anatomy, but I do know that brain injuries are fatal to any species!"

"I'm okay, really! I need to check on Ezra though," Kanan said as he stood up following Hera to the door.

"He's fine, Kanan, really! So, do us a favor and get some rest," Hera said.

"Fine," Kanan reluctantly gave in.

* * *

><p>Sabine constantly wandered into Ezra's room to wait for him to wake up. Then, she got her wish. Ezra began to move and Sabine's eyes lit up. She called everyone into his room and they all waited for him to open his eyes. Ezra finally opened his eyes and looked around.<p>

"Ezra, how do you feel?" Hera asked.

"How do you people know who I am?" Ezra inquired as he quickly grew agitated. "Where am I?"

"Ezra, don't be pulling pranks now or you'll wind up dead," Zeb playfully threatened.

"I think I am," Ezra said as he stood up from his bed.

"Woah! Ezra...are you okay?" Kanan asked. "You're not going anywhere."

"Why would I stay in a place with a bunch of strangers?" Ezra questioned.

"Ezra...don't you remember us?" Sabine asked.

Ezra stared at her with a hard face.

"Do I know you guys? We're you guys friends of my parents or someone?" Ezra asked.

"Karabast! I think I know what's wrong!" Zeb said.

"Ezra, what do you remember?" Hera asked.

Ezra had a sad expression on his face.

* * *

><p>Readers,<p>

I hope you all had a great holiday! Thanks so much for the support you all have given me on my **first** Star Wars Rebels fanfic! Don't forget to **comment/review, vote/favorite**, and **follow** for more updates! By the way, if you have any **suggestions/questions** drop them in the **comments/reviews **section and I will try to get back to you as soon as possible. Also, **if you want to know a little more about me**, don't be afraid to ask your questions in the **comments/reviews** section or **PM me**. Here are a few questions that I have been asked.

From :

**Q**: I love it! Keep up the good work! I have a question for you though, what do you mean by re-wired?

-Guest, _emman0207_ (Chapter 6)

**A**: Re-wiring, in this case, meant reprogramming. The Inquisitor wanted to make Ezra think differently about the Empire and the dark side, so he decided to change his mind by, well, by literally going into his mind. I hope this makes sense!

* * *

><p><strong>Q<strong>: So is ezra with the crew or with the inquisitor? Bit confused.

-Member, _DeathGoddesses_ (Chapter 6)

**A**: Ezra is with the Inquisitor...still...

Anyway, if you have anymore questions feel free to ask me. Same goes for suggestions and comments. Feedback is what keeps the story improving, to me anyway. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!

Specter 7


	8. The Ambush on Hoth

"Ezra, what do you remember?" Hera asked.

Ezra quickly analyzed the crowd of strangers. He didn't know whether to trust them or not. He got a feeling they were alright and wanted to care for him, but, from his prior experience, no one cared. Everyone felt sorry for what had happened to him, so he could be cared for. Everyone pitied him. Ezra hated the word "pity".

"Look, I don't remember you all, but I remember everything before...," Ezra said.

"Tell us," Hera said.

"No!" Ezra shouted impulsively, then calmed down. "It's personal."

Ezra saw Sabine, but unlike the first time he saw her without her helmet on, he didn't show any signs of excitement. He walked out of the room and found the exit of The Ghost. He could see his tower to his left, and the imperial-controlled city to his right. Kanan followed him and saw him stare at his tower.

"Ezra, can I show you something?" Kanan asked.

Ezra turned his head to see who was talking to him. He let out a sad sigh.

"Ezra, let's go to your home," Kanan suggested.

"I don't have a home," Ezra said.

"I mean your old home," Kanan corrected himself.

"Why?" Ezra asked.

"I want to show you something," Kanan replied as he began to leave The Ghost. "Come on!"

Ezra remained standing on the ship with crossed arms. A few steps later, Kanan turned around and looked at his stubborn padawan.

"Come on, don't you trust me?" Kanan asked.

"I don't trust anyone," Ezra curtly replied.

"You can trust me," Kanan assured Ezra.

"You get one chance, and if anything goes wrong, I'm leaving," Ezra said.

Ezra followed Kanan and they walked into the city.

* * *

><p>Sabine was trespassing in Ezra and Zeb's bedroom. Nothing belonged to Ezra except old imperial helmets. Then there was the picture she painted of Ezra and Zeb. The only other thing that belonged to Ezra were a series of old parts from TIE fighters and imperial crates. Hera found her looking at Ezra's collection through the doorway.<p>

"What are you doing?" Hera asked. "Are you painting another picture of Ezra and Zeb?"

"No...I'm not feeling inspired," Sabine replied.

"Look, you've been acting strange...and as the only other female on this ship, maybe you could...," Hera said.

"I like Ezra," Sabine blurted.

"You like who?" Hera shouted loudly.

"Sh!" Sabine said as she brought her index finger to her mouth. "It's embarrassing!"

Sabine plopped down on a chair in the kitchen.

"Sabine, you shouldn't be embarrassed to love someone," Hera kneeled down.

"It's just...I don't think he likes me the way I like him," Sabine said. "This is just too personal for me to talk about."

Sabine fled from Hera into the comfort of her room. She lain curled up on her bed, knees to her chest, staring at her paint bottles when she saw the electric blue color of Ezra's eyes.

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?" Ezra asked as they entered the city.<p>

"Some place to bring back old memories," Kanan vaguely answered.

They finally arrived at Ezra's old home, the one with the imperial caution tape on it. Kanan forced the doors to open and Ezra stepped into the old place.

"Why did you bring me here?" Ezra asked.

"Like I said, to bring back some memories," Kanan replied as he removed the round table, revealing the ladder to downstairs. "Let's go down here."

Ezra climbed down the ladder rungs and saw his old bedroom. He didn't seem that...happy, though. He walked over to a desk filled with papers and two pens. He sat down on his bed and looked at Kanan, who was staring right back at him.

"Why are we where?" Ezra asked once more.

"Ezra, you need to be more open to me. Our bond has weakened - ," Kanan replied, when he was interrupted by a loud bust from upstairs.

"This is the Empire. Anyone who enters this area will be executed! It's the law!" A stormtrooper shouted.

Kanan told Ezra to hide under the bed as he stood next to do the door in a blind spot. Ezra began to feel scared and Kanan felt it. The stormtroopers saw the ladder and climbed down. Ezra saw General Kallus. Kanan knew he couldn't take them. Kanan quickly hid in a corner and ducked. General Kallus searched the room. Someone had clearly been there, so General Kallus knew he would have more prisoners. Ezra began to get scared, and Kanan could feel the dark side of him coming out of the shadows.

"Damn it, Ezra!" Kanan cursed silently.

Suddenly, Ezra emerged from under the bed and stared at General Kallus.

"Bridger...," Kallus spat. "The Empire has no need for you anymore."

"I want to help the Empire, but if you all don't want me it's your loss," Ezra said.

"Escort Bridger to the star destroyer near Tatooine," Kallus ordered a stormtrooper.

"No!" Kanan screamed as he jumped out from his hiding spot.

Once Ezra saw Kanan, a surge of pain went through his head. He fell to his knees and grabbed his head. Kanan whipped out his lightsaber and began to attack the stormtroopers. He pushed Ezra back into a corner. Ezra saw General Kallus approaching Kanan, who was occupied with five stormtroopers. Ezra used the force to slam General Kallus into a wall. Kanan finished off the stormtroopers and looked back at Ezra, still in agony.

"Ezra, we must leave! It's not safe here!" Kanan said as he tried to help Ezra stand up. "Come on Ezra!"

Ezra's vision grew blurry and his knees gave out.

"No! Not now!" Kanan said.

Kanan laid Ezra down and thought for a second.

"Specter two, this is Specter one. Specter six is down. Send Specter four and five to Ezra's parent's house. We were ambushed," Kanan spoke into his comm.

"Specter two to Specter one, I'm on it!" Hera replied.

Surprisingly, he saw Sabine and Zeb climb down the stairs soon. Zeb carried Ezra back to The Ghost. After taking care of Ezra, the rebels called a team meeting.

"How are we supposed to help Ezra remember us?" Hera asked.

"The kid should recognize Chopper already. I mean, Chopper's the one who broke one of his white stormtrooper helmets," Zeb said.

Chopper made a variety of computer noises and then shocked Zeb. They would've began to fight if Kanan wasn't there.

"Look, we need to bond with him. Make him...happy," Kanan suggested.

"I have an idea!" Sabine ejaculated. "We could go to Hoth and have a mini vacation. We could have snowball fights and make stuff out of snow like...snowmen!"

"Is this because you want a break?" Hera asked.

"Maybe...but I think it would be a great way for this team to bond as a whole," Sabine replied.

"I like it," Zeb immediately said. "Let's do it!"

Chopper made a noise and said, "Let's go to Hoth!"

"Okay...so that three against two. I guess we're going to Hoth," Kanan said.

"Alright!" Hera smiled. "By the way, Kanan, I would've voted to go to Hoth."

* * *

><p>Ezra woke with a little cold and turned to his side. He realized he was back in his bed. He stood up and left the room. He searched for the rebels and noticed there was a strong, freezing breeze from outside because the ramp was down. He walked down the ramp and heard laughter.<p>

"Kanan?" he shouted.

"Ezra! Watch out!" Sabine shotued.

Ezra quickly moved to his right as one of Zeb's lightning fast snowballs whizzed past his head.

"What are we doing?" Ezra asked.

"We're having a snowball fight! Come on, join our team!" Sabine replied.

Ezra ran over to Sabine, Kanan, and Hera's team. Zeb and Chopper were a team together and refused to let anyone join.

"We have to hit Zeb and Chopper with these balls of snow. Just throw them at them," Hera instructed.

Ezra grabbed a pile of snow and shaped it into a ball. He took a quick glance and aimed for Zeb. Zeb was hit square in the face.

"Why are we doing this?" Ezra asked.

"For fun," Sabine smiled in reply.

"Why?" Ezra asked once more.

"Just for the heck of it!" Hera answered.

Ezra peeked over the snow wall and saw Chopper. Suddenly, Zeb retaliated and chucked a snowball back at Ezra. Luckily, Ezra sensed it and ducked before it hit him.

"Stop!" Kanan shouted. "Since Ezra's here, how about we play man-for-man!"

After starting the game, Zeb began to attack Ezra for hitting him with a snowball. Ezra and Kanan were the two best at this game because they could use the force. However, Ezra was the best player because the force was strong with him. Ezra had two snowballs in his hands ready to fire and threw them at Kanan.

"Okay, okay, I quit!" Kanan shouted as he wiped the snow off of his shirt.

"Yes!" Ezra cheered in victory.

Then Zeb threw a rouge snowball and hit Ezra.

"Oh! It's on!" Ezra playfully said as he chucked another snowball.

Zeb and Chopper chased Ezra out into the snowy plains and continued their fight. Hera, Sabine, and Kanan watched from the ramp of The Ghost when Kanan heard a loud commotion from up in the sky. Up in the upper atmosphere of Hoth were three rouge TIE fighters in nose dives. They began to fire at The Ghost.

"Guys get in here! We're under fire!" Kanan yelled at Zeb, Chopper, and Ezra.

Hera raced into the cockpit and Sabine began to blast the stormtroopers. Kanan waited for the other rebels to board The Ghost. Ezra was the first to jump on the ship. Zeb was second and Chopper was last.

"Take off, Hera!" Kanan ordered through his comm.

The ship lifted off as the crew ran to their battle stations to ward off the TIE fighters. Hera typed in hyperspace coordinates and was about to blast away from the imperial ships when a shot destroyed the engine. She called in Chopper to fix the engine, but turbulence cause the ship to rattle and Chopper was tossed into the back of the ship.

"Specter three this is Specter two, where are you?" Hera asked.

There was no answer.

"Specter two to Specter one, where is Specter three?" Hera asked.

"Specter two, the turbulence probably knocked him into the back of the ship," Kanan replied. "Specter four and six, where are you?"

"Specter four to Specter one, I'm with Specter six in The Phanton," Zeb said.

"Specter five to Specter one and two, I can not get a visual on the third TIE fighter," Sabine alerted everyone.

Sabine found and lost the location of the TIE fighter over and over again. Hera kept flying, not knowing the danger that lies before them.

"Specter two to Specter one, two, three, four, and five, I am trying to get us to Lothal. We are almost in orbit," Hera said.

A few minutes later, there was a loud crash that hit The Ghost's underbelly and caused the controls to malfunction.

"Specter two to Specter one, three, four, five, and six, The Ghost is going down! Everyone meet in the emergency room!" Hera shouted.

Kanan and Hera unlocked the room as the ship began to rattle. The emergency room was made of the strongest metal available and wouldn't break under pressure or crashes. Inside the room were metal handles and special padding. Chopper and Sabine piled into the emergency room first as Hera and Kanan helped guide people into the room. Zeb and Ezra were having trouble getting to the room. Zeb told Ezra to go down the ladder first, mostly because he didn't want to leave Ezra behind like he did when they first met him. Another strong wobble of the ship caused the two rebels to fall from the ladder. About two kilometers above the atmosphere of Lothal, Zeb and Ezra were making the final steps to the room when the ship began to break apart. Inside the atmosphere of Lothal, Zeb and Ezra went airborne as the ship was ripped apart to scraps.

"Zeb! Ezra!" Kanan shouted as Zeb and Ezra flew away from the ship.

Ezra was smashed in the head with a scrap of metal from the ship and was drifting at full speed into a planet unconscious.

"Ezra!" Kanan shouted holding a hand out as if he could save his padawan.

Hera looked in at a worried Sabine and a calm Chopper.

"Guys, stay safe!" Hera said.

"Wait! What about you guys?" Sabine asked.

"We'll be okay! Knowing Kanan, he might be able to save everyone," Hera replied, more worried.

"Wait!" Sabine cried as Kanan closed the door.

The emergency room was locked as Hera and Kanan sacrificed themselves. Sabine and Chopper would be the only two to survive. However, they'd still be injured. Kanan grabbed Hera's hand and they let go. Hera watched as her ship broke apart.

"Hera! I can't hold on much longer!" Kanan said.

"Kanan...," Hera anxiously said looking into his eyes.

"Hera, I...I just wanted to say...I love you!" Kanan shouted.

"I love you too!" Hera sniffed.

Suddenly, their grips were severed when a huge gust of wind rattled them.

"Hera!" Kanan shouted looking at his partner.

"Kanan!" Hera screamed as the wind swept her away.

* * *

><p>Sabine and Chopper began to take flight inside the little capsule and bumped into each other a dozen times. Chopper used a magnet and connected himself to a wall to prevent any further collisions. Sabine crashed into the padding and smacked her nose against a metal pole and her head against Chopper as the capsule hit the planet and became imbedded in the dirt. Sabine was unconscious while Chopper only had a few chips dislocated. Smoke raised from the ship and the TIE fighters, still in outer space, were satisfied.<p>

* * *

><p>"Kid!" Zeb shouted.<p>

Zeb saw Ezra being swept away and manipulated by the wind after being smacked in the head with the metal pieces from The Ghost. He tried to reach down and save Ezra, but another gust of wind split them apart.

* * *

><p>Readers,<p>

I hope you all enjoyed this intense-ending chapter of my **first** Star Wars Rebels Fanfiction. I just got back from a little vacation, so I haven't found the time to update. Also, many people have asked me about when I will update this story. Starting in the middle of January of 2015, **I will try to update once a week either on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday in the afternoon.** I am very busy and only get to update books on weekends. Also, if you guys have any **suggestions**, **questions**, **reviews,** or random **comments** just drop them in the **comments/reviews** section. If you just want to **vote/favorite**, click the **star** or **favorite button**. Any feedback you have will help. Also, **if you want updates and/or exclusive informations about my Fanfictions and upcoming Originals, just click the follow button**! By the way, **I want to thank all of you**, if you have voted, commented, followed, or haven't done any of the following things mentioned, for reading this fanfiction. It means a lot! So, thank you all once more and don't forget to check out my **collab account **on** Wattpad**.

Thanks!

Specter 7


	9. Rude Awakenings

Sabine woke with a single ray of sunlight in her face. She opened her eyes and immediately closed them when she saw the blinding light. She was lying on her back and saw that Chopper had opened the door and left. After climbing out of the capsule, still intact, she saw Chopper welding together part of the ship. She felt a bit dizzy when she first stood up and fell to her knees. She noticed spots of blood on her painted armor and realized her nose was bleeding.

"Chopper!" She shouted.

The droid turned toward her and traveled closer to her.

"Chopper, what happened?" She asked.

Chopper projected a video he took before Kanan and Hera locked them in the capsule. It all returned to Sabine, and she began to grow worried. Her mind was on Ezra, though.

"Chopper, is the ship okay?" She asked.

"It's okay, we could try to put it back together, but it probably won't work," Chopper replied in beeping noises.

"So...it's not okay...," Sabine said.

"It is too!" Chopper grumpily beeped.

Chopper returned to his work as Sabine regrouped. She clutched her right arm as she walked over to help Chopper.

* * *

><p>Kanan woke in a dark alley between two buildings. He crawled to his knees and grabbed his side. He was cut badly by a piece of metal on his left side and he felt as if his left knee was shattered. Basically, he felt like crap. His concussion had gotten worse. However, he knew he had to go look for everyone. He forced himself to get to his feet and limp out to the city. Once he got to his feet, he walked out into the sunlight. A stormtrooper pushed him down and Kanan watched as the stormtroopers passed him by. Kanan ripped a piece of his clothing and made a little brace for his knee. There wasn't much he could do for his side. He heard Sabine's voice and made himself follow it.<p>

"Sabine!" He shouted.

He began to see parts of the ship and then found Chopper.

"Chopper!" Kanan gasped.

Kanan was ecstatic he found a team member, but was dizzy and passed out in front of Chopper.

* * *

><p>Zeb awoke to surprisingly see a ceiling. He sat up and noticed his wounds were all bandaged. His right arm was probably broken, and his left ankle was sprained. His entire body was bruised. After examining his surroundings, he left the bed he was lying on and limped out into the hall where he discovered the kitchen. A somewhat familiar face was anticipating his awakening.<p>

"Zeb! I'm glad you're up!" The farmer smiled.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Zeb asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't introduce myself. I'm Morad Sumar," the man replied. "I'm a friend of Ezra's parents."

"Oh!" Zeb nodded. "Um...so...you haven't happened to see Ezra...have you?"

"Um...I'm afraid not," Morad muttered as he walked over to refill his cup.

"Karabast! Now everyone is going to think I abandoned him again!" Zeb murmured.

Morad offered Zeb to sit down and have a bite to eat.

"So...how did this happen?" Morad asked.

"My crew and I were caught by some TIE fighters and we crash landed on Lothal," Zeb replied. "How'd you find me?"

"You were lying in my farm," Morad answered. "You were pretty beat up too. Luckily, you only had minor injuries."

"I need to get back and find everyone," Zeb said.

"Zeb, I know you want to search for them, but you're too injured to go out and look," Morad said.

Zeb knew he had to go out and find his team mates-no matter how annoying some of them were.

"Sorry, but I have to go!" Zeb insisted as he approached the door.

"No!" Morad shouted. "Not in your condition!"

Zeb pushed Morad away and walked out the door, but looked back at Morad.

"Sorry, but I care too much about my friends and family," Zeb said. "Thank you for your help."

* * *

><p>Hera felt warm. She opened her eyes and was nearly blinded when she saw the bright sunlight. Her back screamed in agony and her left arm was definitely broken. Her entire right leg was cut and was bleeding erratically. After acquiring the strength to move, she noticed she was on a roof, about ten meters above the ground.<p>

"Oh great!" Hera groaned.

After scoping out her surroundings, she saw a little hatch door and crawled over to it. She carefully opened it and saw a ladder leading down to a dark room. However, she decided to not descend into the room.

"What am I going to do?" She asked herself.

An idea struck her when she saw a rusty ladder leading to the ground on the side of the building.

"Whatever works...," Hera muttered as she approached the ladder.

* * *

><p>Ezra was lying in a grassy plain when he woke up. He lain there, staring up at the sky. He was too lazy to get up and examine his surroundings. However, he already knew where he was. A large shadow cast down on his legs and blocked a part of the sunlight. It was his tower. Moments after looking at his tower, lost memories flashed in his mind and everything was restored.<p>

"Woah...I...I think I remember them...," Ezra muttered.

Ezra found the energy to sit up and noticed how cut up his right leg was. The armor on his clothes were falling off and his blood stained his clothes. He had a pounding headache and his arm ached. He was sure that his right leg was broken. He looked around for his friends and saw a trial of metal scraps from The Ghost. He saw his comm still intact and started to call his friends.

"This is Specter six, is anyone awake?" Ezra asked.

"Specter five to Specter six, Chopper and I are awake and we just found Kanan. He's really beat up. Where are you?" Sabine inquired.

"Specter six to Specter five, I'm near my tower. I don't think I can walk," Ezra replied.

"Specter two to Specter three, five, and six, I'm trying to get down a ladder. My arm, back, and leg are injured. I'll try and be there in a second. I can see you, Specter five," Hera said.

"Specter four to Specter two, three, five, and six, I'll get Specter six. Ezra's parents' friend healed me. I'll meet you all in the outskirts of the city," Zeb called in.

"Specter six to Specter five, will Kanan be alright?" Ezra asked.

"Specter five to Specter six, I don't know. We don't have any medical supplies," Sabine answered.

That's when an idea struck Ezra.

"Specter six to Specter two, three, four, and five, I have an idea. Specter two, three, and five will all gather at the outskirts of the city and Zeb and I will go back to my parents' friend's house to get help. We'll come back to get you all," Ezra said.

"Specter five and three to Specter six, we like your idea. We'll gather everyone at the outskirts of the city," Sabine called in.

"Specter six to Specter three and five, great! We'll see you there! Specter six out," Ezra said.

* * *

><p>He looked out into the distance and saw a lasat racing towards him. It was Zeb. Ezra called out to him and Zeb limped faster. Zeb finally reached Ezra.<p>

"Ezra!" Zeb shouted.

"Zeb! Are you okay?" Ezra asked.

"I'm fine. How are you?" Zeb asked back.

"My leg feels terrible, and my arm hurts. I've got a headache," Ezra replied.

"It's probably because you collided with a huge metal wall when we were crashing into Lothal," Zeb said helping Ezra up. "Here, lean on me, and we'll start walking to your friend's house."

However, they barely went anywhere before Sabine called them.

* * *

><p>"Come on Kanan!" Sabine said as she cleaned his wounds. "Wake up! We need you!"<p>

Sabine grew more worried as more blood flowed out of Kanan's wounds. She took another long part of her clothing and wrapped it around Kanan.

"Specter five to Specter four and six, I don't think Kanan will make it," Sabine said. "He's lost so much blood."

"Specter six to Specter five, I have a change of plan. How about Specter four will get Specter one and bring him to Morad Sumar's house, and I'll stay here," Ezra suggested. "We're right near my tower. I have some supplies in there. Specter four can get a few supplies and help Specter two before leaving. I'll be okay."

Zeb stopped walking and looked down at the kid.

"Ezra, are you sure? You're loosing a lot of blood too," Zeb said.

"I know, but Kanan's the master. He's the glue that keeps the team together and we need him far more than me," Ezra assured Zeb.

Zeb reluctantly nodded and brought his comm up to his mouth.

"Specter five, this is Specter four...um...I agree with Specter six. We have to do this. I'm on my way," Zeb said.

"Specter four, I agree with Specter six. I'll be anticipating you," Sabine replied.

"Specter four and six, out," Ezra added.

Zeb brought Ezra to his tower and Ezra opened the door. Ezra made his way into his old home and found the box of medical supplies he stole from a visiting nurse. He took out a small, used wrap and gave the rest to Zeb. He sat down on his old bed and took a deep breath.

"Wait, I'm not going to leave you here," Zeb said, taking the box from Ezra.

"I'll be fine," Ezra reassured Zeb. "I've been here before, I'll lock the door, and I'll take a nap."

"Ezra...you're hurt," Zeb mentioned.

"I know, so are you. Please Zeb? Go and save Kanan. I've been on my own before and I know you all will come back for me," Ezra lied.

"Alright. See ya later, kid," Zeb said goodbye as he stepped out of the tower.

* * *

><p>Hera finally made it to Sabine and Chopper. Then she saw a body on the ground with a large pool of redness beneath him. She knew who it was, but she wanted to be wrong. She found Sabine over the body and Chopper next to the figure, then stopped in her tracks.<p>

"Sabine...who is that?" Hera nervously asked.

"Oh, Hera!" Sabine gasped, knowing Hera would flip out. "I'm sorry. I've done everything I could to stop the bleeding...I-"

"Oh no!" Hera mumbled as she put her hand on Kanan's cold hand.

"Hera, Zeb is coming over to take us to Ezra's parents' friend's house to be cared for. We can help Kanan there," Sabine said.

"First, my ship, now Kanan! We're not a team without him," Hera sighed. "Where's Zeb?"

"Right here," Zeb said as he approached. "I've got something of Ezra's. It's a medical care kit."

He gave it to Sabine and she opened it. Her eyes glowed with awe.

"This is amazing! We can heal Kanan, now!" Sabine smiled. "But...just Kanan. Look at you, Hera. We need other supplies."

"That's why we're going to Ezra's parents' friend's house," Zeb said.

"Look, Sabine, you heal Kanan, and afterwards, it's straight to Ezra's parents' friend's house," Hera directed and paused. "Zeb, where's Ezra?"

"He told me to leave him at his tower, then come back for him," Zeb replied.

"Why didn't he come here with you?" Sabine curiously inquired.

"He couldn't walk on his own," Zeb answered.

Sabine looked down and began to tend to Kanan. Hera began to think.

"Okay, Chopper, you and I will go back and help Ezra. Zeb, Sabine, you will go back to Ezra's parents' house," Hera directed.

"Wait!" Sabine suddenly shouted. "Hera, you can't help Ezra, you're hurt yourself. I'll go with Chopper. You will stay with Zeb and Zeb will have the medical care kit."

"Fine," Hera said. "Let's go."

Sabine finished tending to Kanan and Zeb picked him up. Hera carried the medical supply kit and walked with Zeb and Kanan. Sabine and Chopper headed towards Ezra's tower.

* * *

><p>Zeb, Hera, and Kanan finally made it to Morad Sumar's house. Morad was more than happy to care for the rebels. It was a way of paying back to Ezra for saving him from being taken into custody. Once Kanan was looked at by Morad, he froze. Morad took a few steps back from Kanan. Hera and Zeb examined Morad's face. Something wasn't right.<p>

"Is everything okay?" Hera asked.

"I...I think he's dead," Morad silently replied.

"What?" Hera shouted. "Zeb! How could this happen?"

"Hera we tried!" Zeb said. "Morad, can you at least do something?"

"Of course...," Morad nodded as he grabbed some wraps.

"How are we going to break this to Ezra?" Hera asked.

"I don't know...," Zeb muttered as Hera was embraced by Zeb.

* * *

><p>Readers,<p>

Happy new year to you all! I hope you all enjoyed that cliffhanger! Also, don't forget to **comment/review** and **vote/favorite** for more updates. Thanks so much for all of your support!

Minecrafter2098


	10. Hidden Powers of the Force

**_(A/N: This is the concluding chapter of the fanfiction, but I do have a surprise for you all at the end of the chapter, so be sure to check it out!)_**

Ezra was lying on his bed, constantly thinking about the rebels and if they would come back for him-a second time. His worries made his heart beat faster and louder. He began to think that they won't be returning. That's when he heard a knock. He instantly sat up and looked at the door.

"Zeb?" Ezra asked.

"No, it's Sabine," Sabine answered.

"And me!" Chopper added in a loud series of computer noises.

Ezra limped over to the door and opened it. He was relieved to see his friends.

"Where's Zeb?" Ezra asked.

"Um...we had to bring Kanan to your friend's house immediatly. Kanan's in critical condition. Zeb brought him and Hera. Chopper and I were supposed to get you," Sabine replied.

"I like this plan!" Ezra smirked as Sabine rolled her eyes and began to make her way to the elevator.

"Don't get your hopes up, kid," Sabine laughed.

* * *

><p>"Kanan...if you can hear me and if you're still here, I just want to let you know...no matter what we've done to you, we all love you and you're vital to us. Zeb and I admire you and your skills. Sabine and Chopper respect you so much. And Ezra, he told me you're inspiring...and wise...and...he said your the father he never had. Please don't go...we need you. I need you," Hera spoke to Kanan.<p>

Hera spend every second of her recovery time with Kanan, but she knew he was fading. Zeb tried to keep a neutral and calm, but nothing could keep any members of the team from at least shedding a tear. Kanan was the backbone of their group, and without the backbone, everything falls apart. Zeb opened the door and saw a crying Hera.

"Um...I'll come back later," Zeb said as he began to leave.

"No!" Hera shouted. "What's going on? Where are the others?"

"They're only a few minutes away," Zeb replied. "How should we tell them?"

"Um...I'll pull Ezra aside and then you tell Sabine and Chopper," Hera said.

* * *

><p>"Let's take another break," Ezra said as he pulled away from Sabine.<p>

Ezra took a seat on the sand and held his head in his hands. Something wasn't right. He could sense it.

"What's wrong?" Sabine asked. "Is your headache getting worse?"

"No...I feel like...there's something...something isn't right. Something is missing and what's filling the emptiness is sadness and despair, but scattered here and there are tiny specks of happiness. It's...weird," Ezra muttered.

"I think the sun's getting to you...," Sabine said. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel empty," Ezra murmured. "Something isn't right."

"We're almost to your friend's house, so you can take a breath and calm down," Sabine said. "Let's keep going."

Ezra stood up and wrapped his right arm around Sabine. Chopper continued to make a variety of noises.

"Shut it, Chopper," Sabine and Ezra yelled.

* * *

><p>Morad Sumar's home appeared in the horizon and they saw Zeb and Hera outside the front door. Just as they planned, Hera asked Ezra to stay outside as Sabine and Chopper entered the home.<p>

"Ezra, how good are you at handling bad news?" Hera asked.

Ezra leaned against the house looking down at the sand, thinking (more like sensing through the force). He knew what the emptiness was and it baffled him. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he had an idea, and didn't like it.

"Ezra?" Hera asked.

"Kanan's dead, isn't he?" Ezra inquired.

"How did you know?" Hera gasped.

"I felt an emptiness in the force. It...I need to see him!" Ezra said as he raced into the house.

He used the force to guide him through Morad Sumar's house, past Sabine, Chopper, and Zeb, and burst into Kanan's room with Hera following him. He began to tear up and ran to Kanan's, motionless body.

"How could this happen?" Ezra cried as Hera chased him.

"He lost too much blood," Hera muttered. "We tried to save him. You know this hurts me just as much as it hurts you."

Ezra's lip quivered as his tears fell on the cuts on Kanan's skin. Hera walked over and wrapped her arm around him. Sabine, Chopper, and Zeb walked in. Sabine and Chopper already said their last goodbyes, but Ezra hadn't. Seeing Ezra cry, made Hera tear up.

"Can I have a minute alone?" Ezra asked his team between sobs.

"Sure," Hera nodded.

Everyone left Ezra alone with Kanan.

* * *

><p>"I know I haven't been the most respectful, disciplined, and focused padawan, but...you still taught me well. You're an amazing teacher and...karabast(!), why does this have to be so hard?" Ezra cried. "I can't believe I'm loosing you. You mean so much to me, and Hera needs you. You kept me out of trouble. If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead. You taught me to be generous and help others, just for the heck of it! You changed me for the better and I'm eternally grateful, master! Kanan...I wish you'd still be here. I wish more than anything, more than for my parents to come back, for you to be alive. I remember all the crazy shenanigans we've been through... Like the time you gave me your lightsaber and Zeb and Chopper threw objects at me... Or the time we went to the hidden Jedi temple... Kanan, I can't loose you...I can't loose another person. I wish I could tell you face-to-face how thankful I am to have you as my master... You're the father I never had... You let me join the gang and let me be part of a family... There's no way I can repay you. Goodbye Kanan..."<p>

Ezra remained seated next to Kanan for the next couple of moments, regrouping. Then, he stood up and walked out of the room. Morad Sumar was sitting in the kitchen with the other rebels.

"Ezra, do you want something to eat?" Hera asked, with a worried look.

"Actually, I'm really tired. Mr. Sumar, is there a place where I could-" Ezra said, stifling back a yawn.

"Of course!" Morad interrupted. "Follow me."

Ezra limped behind Morad as he was led into a room. He thanked Morad, closed the door, and then fell on the bed. His mind began to ponder as he thought about Kanan.

_They could've patched up the wounds and used their clothing as a tourniquets..._

_Maybe they could use bendable pieces of their armor as braces for Kanan's broken bones..._

_They could've done something..._

Ezra sat up and held his head in his hands.

Maybe I'm hanging onto this too long. I need to help the team and...let go...

Ezra stood up and walked to the door. Right when he was about to reach for the handle, he felt Kanan's spirit. His spirit was present.

"Kanan?" Ezra asked into the force.

_Ezra, it's okay..._

"What is?"

_You can let go. It's not good to hold onto things...I told you that..._

"Right..."

_Ez-_

"Kanan, I know I haven't been the most-"

_I know, I heard you. Ezra, you're a great padawan. Even though I can't teach you, keep meditating and lead the team. I know you can do it._

"Thanks Kanan, but I don't know if I'm ready to say goodbye to you."

_You are, I can sense it. You were an amazing padawan..._

"You were an amazing master."

_Goodbye Ezra..._

"Goodbye Kanan."

Ezra took another deep breath and opened the door. Everyone was resting. Ezra checked to make sure he had his com-link and left Mr. Sumar's house. He was going back to rebuild The Ghost.

* * *

><p>"Well, this doesn't seem so bad," Ezra said to himself as he approached the scattered parts of The Ghost.<p>

Most of the major parts were still intact. If he could just smuggle a few pieces of equipment and use the force, he could put The Phantom back together. He found all the pieces of The Phantom-all sixty three-and arranged them on the plains. His tower was nearby and he knew he had a tool that could weld pieces of metal together. Ezra raced in and out of his tower grabbing the tools needed and began to work on The Phantom. The two rows of seats were still together and they would only need to be welded back to the ship. The floor was still intact and so were most of the walls, along with the roof. Ezra focused as best as he could and lined up the walls and the floor. He never knew he had so much power in the force. Prehaps, since he was doing a good deed, he was given more power to do the job. Little by little, he began to put The Phantom back piece by piece. The only hard part was putting the engine back together. The windows were nearly shattered though. They were broken into large pieces and those pieces had visible cracks in them. After searching more, he found a bunch of credits. He could go into the city and find some pieces of glass. After leaving the crash zone, he entered the market and looked for a vendor, but couldn't find a single one. He was beginning to wonder how Hera found The Ghost. Then two figures caught his eye. The sun was going down, so the light was bright when it shined on metal. Ezra followed the two figures. You two!, his mind shouted. The two figures were the two droids he and the rebels had encountered after Ezra had first joined the rebels. He raced up behind them and grabbed their attention.

"Hey! Remember me?" Ezra asked. "I'm one of the rebels who returned you to your master."

"Oh! That's right! How could we forget, R2-D2?" C-3PO said.

"Look, I need your help!" Ezra explained. "My ship...or the rebels' ship crash landed and I need to rebuild it, but I need help and my crew is all injured, so...I was wondering if you guys could help."

R2-D2 made many noises, just like Chopper.

"I'm sorry, but R2-D2 is right, our master wants us back by the end of this week with...well...I can't say," C-3PO said.

"Look, whatever you need, I'll get it for you, but I'm desperate for help!" Ezra told the droids.

Another series of computer noises were made by R2-D2.

"R2-D2 and I need some information on imperial shipments. We overheard that the Empire is making a dirty deal with a gang on Lothal," C-3PO said in a silent volume.

"I'll do it. So it's a deal!" Ezra said. "When do you need it by?"

"As soon as possible," C-3PO replied.

"Alright, I'll try and get some information right now. The ship is over there," Ezra directed the droids.

Ezra and C-3PO shook hands and the droids left. Ezra looked out in the market for any officers when he spotted Cumberlayne Aresko, an imperial officer. After creating a distraction, Ezra used the force to grab his com-link and snatched it before he dropped it. He could hear everything that was going on. Now, Ezra decided to go get some supplies and medical supplies for his team with the few credits he had. After thirty minutes of that, Ezra had food and parts of weapons.

* * *

><p>Hera awoke when she heard a moaning noise coming from Kanan's room. She sat up and began to make her way into the room. Her expression changed drastically when she saw him.<p>

"Kanan?" She asked.

"Hera?" Kanan weakly asked.

"Oh my...Kanan, are you alive? Do you need anything? Guys! Wake up! Kanan's alive!" Hera shouted.

A small light was turned on as everyone woke up and rushed over to Kanan. He was pale and cold, but he was still there, alive. Hera took his hand and looked at him with worried green eyes.

"Kanan, we were so worried!" Hera said.

"I know, I can tell. You've been crying," Kanan smiled.

"Kanan...we're glad you're back!" Zeb said.

"Was I gone?" Kanan asked.

"We thought...um...we were under the impression that you were...dead...," Sabine replied, pausing a lot.

Kanan laughed and looked at his team mates.

"How long have we been here? Where are we?" Kanan asked.

"You've got so many questions!" Hera wiped her eyes and laughed. "We're at Ezra's parents' friend's house on Lothal. Mr. Sumar, the owner, is letting us stay here after Ezra saved his life."

"By the way, where is the kid?" Zeb asked.

"He's in the city, blowing some steam off. He left me a note," Hera replied. "But, what's weird is that he's been gone for a few days."

"You should call him and tell him the news," Sabine suggested.

Hera agreed and pulled out her com-link.

"Specter six, come in, this is Specter two," Hera said.

"Specter two, I'll be back soon. Oh, Karabast!" Ezra shouted over a loud commotion. "Don't worry, I'm safe and I have a surprise for you! Specter six out!"

"Hey!" Hera shouted after he hung up.

"The kid's probably just getting into mischief as usual," Zeb said.

* * *

><p>Ezra watched sparks fly as C-3PO and R2-D2 finished the final details on The Phantom. C-3PO walked up to Ezra and Ezra gave him the com-link.<p>

"The weapons will be at bay thirteen," Ezra said.

"Thank you Mr. Bridger," C-3PO said. "This part of your ship will be completed soon."

"Wait, your fixing my whole ship?" Ezra asked.

"That is what we promised," C-3PO replied.

"Thank you so much!" Ezra smiled. "Is there anything I can do for you? Return you to your master, or-"

"No, no! You have helped us a lot," C-3PO said.

Ezra opened The Phantom and stepped into the ship. He set down the supplies he got and turned back to the droids.

"Here, do you guys need a ride?" Ezra asked. "I'm not going far, just to a farm a few kilometers away. I'll take you back. I promise."

R2-D2 made a few more noises and made its way onto the ship.

"I'll take that as a yes," Ezra smirked.

The ramp closed and Ezra prepared the ship.

"Do you know how to fly this thing?" C-3PO asked.

"It shouldn't be hard, right?" Ezra said as he began to accelerate.

Then his com-link went off.

"Specter two to Specter six, where are you?" Hera asked, somewhat agitated.

"Specter two, I'm on my way back," Ezra said.

"Are you in a ship? Did you steal another TIE fighter?" Hera inquired.

"Okay, one, I am in a ship. And two, I did not steal a TIE, Zeb did," Ezra replied. "Look outside."

* * *

><p>Ezra de-accelerated and parked The Phantom in front of Mr. Sumar's house. The door opened and out came the rebels. Morad came out and gasped at the sight. Hera gasped and tears filled her eyes when she saw The Phantom as Kanan leaned against her. The ramp opened and Ezra walked out with the supplies.<p>

"Ezra!" Hera shouted. "Did you do this?"

"With a little help," Ezra said as the droids walked out.

"Did you steal those droids?" Zeb asked.

"No, I made a deal with them and their master is going to fix our ship," Ezra replied as he handed Zeb and Sabine the supplies and food.

"Did you get this?" Sabine asked.

"I did," Ezra nodded, then he finally noticed Kanan.

Ezra had to take a double take before he finally believed it wasn't a dream.

"Kanan?" Ezra said in disbelief as Kanan nodded. "You're alive..."

"Yea," Kanan said. "I can't believe you did all of this. Why?"

Ezra blushed. Zeb elbowed Ezra and Ezra scratched the back of his head.

"Okay, this is really funny! I thought...well...we thought that you were dead! And you were, there was no pulse, but...when I was alone, I sensed your spirit and you spoke to me through the force," Ezra playfully said, then paused to get more serious. "We said our goodbyes and afterwards, I was thinking, since you weren't going to be leading the team, I knew pick up so,e slack and had to take responsibility. So, I used my knowledge and intuition to rebuild The Ghost. So, I built the skeleton of it and made an easy deal with these two droids to fix The Ghost."

"It should be done within two and a half weeks," C-3PO added.

Kanan and Hera looked at Ezra, as well as Sabine and Zeb.

"Wow...," Hera said, quite impressed. "You're maturing well. We're proud of you."

"Wait! How did Kanan survive?" Sabine asked before they all dispersed.

"I know why," Kanan said. "Ezra, you're force-sensitive. You opened yourself back up to the good side. You're more powerful and you showed enough sympathy to heal me. You're a healer."

After a large celebration, and a long recovery time, everyone was healed and The Ghost was done recuperating as well! The droids were taken back by their master in exchange for The Ghost-and the rebels didn't even recognize who it was. Before the rebels restocked on paint, explosives, and other supplies, Kanan and Ezra had a talk in the kitchen.

"So...what does this mean?" Ezra asked. "How could I lift those heavy pieces of metal when I hadn't learned much?"

"The force is mysterious. It likes you, obviously, but when you choose a side, you become vulnerable either way. In fact, you're always vulnerable to the force. However, you've learned to control that and the force. You're a strong force user, and when you use it for good, you are more powerful and less vulnerable. You're improving," Kanan smiled.

"So, everyone is vulnerable to the force?" Ezra asked.

"Yes, but as you get more experience, you become less vulnerable. When you first opened yourself to the dark side, you became very vulnerable, but have controlled it well," Kanan explained.

"Cool, so what do we do now?" Ezra asked.

"Well, after we all move out of Mr. Sumar's house and back into The Ghost, we have to get more supplies and stuff," Kanan answered.

Hera walked towards the boys and smiled.

"Where to next, captain?" Hera asked.

"Let's see if we can help those droids," Kanan replied.

"I'll call a team meeting," Hera smiled.

Now that the rebels were back in business, they were back in their regular schedule of sabotaging the Empire...

* * *

><p>"Oh you stupid rebel scum!" The Inquisitor spat as he came out of meditation. "You don't realize that I'll be waiting for you."<p>

The Inquisitor smirked in satisfaction.

"They'll never know what hit them!" The Inquisitor wickedly spoke.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Readers,<p>

Don't be sad that this is the last chapter, because I'm creating a sequel with a new character! Her name is Thalia Flair and she's here to answer a few questions, followed by an exclusive look at the sequel, "New Forces". Don't forget to vote/favorite, comment/review/suggest, and follow for more updates! By the way, don't forget to share this with your followers! The sequel will be released in February of 2015! Until then, feel free to PM me!

_Interview with Thalia Flair:_

**Question: How did you grow up?**

Answer: I grew up with adopted parents on the planet Coruscant, but after my parents were "caught" and "declared" trying to overthrow the government when I was eight, my parents took us to Lothal to hide, but halfway through the flight, we were caught by several TIEs. My parents put me in an escape pod and I landed on Lothal. Um...the ship exploded and my parents died, so, that was that.

**Q: How did you get your start on being a Jedi master?**

A: Um, well, when I was fighting in Order 66, I was only 14. I was taken in by another family at age nine, and they were rebels. However, they knew something was different about me right when they saw me-everyone does because of my odd-colored iris and pupil and hair. My new uncle had a friend who was a Jedi. He kept his name a secret, so o never knew who he was. However, he and my third family were all murdered after two years of training. When my master and I first met, he told me that I was the most extreme force-sensitive person he had ever met. I didn't need much training to become a Jedi master though, but what was hard were some of the tests I went through and learning to control my powers because they were so strong and broad.

**Q: Just a follow up question, but why are your eyes and hair those colors?**

A: I was literally born as the force's daughter. I was so force-sensitive that it had to be expressed uniquely through my eyes and hair. My iris is a deep navy purple while my pupil is this bright, eye-catching gold. When I see people, they think I'm possessed, so they run away and I don't have many friends. However, after a little unexpected journey I took after Order 66, I bought these contacts that make my eyes normal colors. My hair is a different story though. I was told when I was younger that I was electrocuted by a bo-rifle on the head and my hair turned silver afterwards. No one knows why, but I like it.

**Q: What is the journey you took after Order 66?**

A: I was stealing in a ship from Order 66, trying to fight in the sky, but I was caught by some TIEs. While I was setting coordinates for Lothal to create a diversion, a rouge shot disabled my engine and the coordinates got messed up, taking me to an unknown planet in an unknown universe. However, I spent a few months on that planet and found some great things that I took to improve and use against the Empire, I have them locked up somewhere secret...

**Q: Did you learn anything new while on your journey?**

A: In fact, I did! I leaned how to control elements, fire and water. It works by controlling the force around those elements. Also, I can create fire using the force. After thinking logically, the force is a type of energy and energy is heat, therefore fire is possible.

**Q: What bothers you the most?**

A: It's when people call me "Thalia" with an "h". The "h" is silent. It really bugs me!

**Q: Have you met any of the rebels prior to now?**

A: I've only knew of Kanan. However, I call him "Caleb", which is his real name. By the way, he hates that!

**Q: Is there anything else that you'd like to share with us?**

A: I'm part cyborg. I have a metal chip in my neck that can store thousands of gigabytes of information and my right leg from the knee down is all bionic. There are also extra little accessories that I have during real battles that I've created, but I can't tell you all what they are yet until the big battle at the end of the sequel. You'll find out why I'm all robotic later in the story, though...

_Preview:_

She landed her ship gently and opened the ramp. She took a deep breath of the Lothalian air. She was home. The sun manifested it was about eleven in the morning. The force warned her of something.

"Hm...strange," she said.

The city was alive, but full of parasites-stormtroopers. She walked through the city and no one recognized her. She liked it that way. She was tall and slim. Her armor fit her perfectly and had her favorite colors on it-red, gold, and white. She had a holster with a small, white, sleek handle on it for a lightsaber. Her hair was black and long with a bold steak of silver on her right side. On the upper half each of the sides of her head were braids that gathered into a loose bun. She had a half-up and half-down hairstyle. As she walked deeper into the city she felt a Jedi and his padawan. The shipment bay was buzzing with stormtroopers. She felt a need to go to bay thirteen-or at least near it to avoid being caught by stormtroopers.

* * *

><p>"Specter one to all Specters, are you in place?" Kanan asked.<p>

"Ready!" Everyone replied.

The rebels were about to execute their first mission after their crash. The imperials were loading the crates onto their ship. Ezra was on the roof of the building and was waiting for Kanan, Zeb, and Sabine to attack. Chopper would make the first move by closing the gates of all the bays. Ezra felt someone approaching and the person had a good vibe. She was coming. Ezra began to look around everywhere when he found her.

"Who are you?" Ezra asked as he pulled out his newly created, never-used lightsaber. (Ezra had his lightsaber during the entire book, but had never used it after he was taken by the Inquisitor in the first book.)

"Don't worry kid, if you're here to stop the Empire, I'll help," she said.

"Sorry, I don't make deals with strangers," Ezra denied as he readied himself to jump down into the fray.

She watched him jump and saw the man she was sensing. She watched as the stormtroopers began to overpower the rebels. The Inquisitor appeared and the ship closed and began to leave. Kanan and Ezra were thrown back as Zeb tried to fight against Kallus. Sabine was taking steps back as the Inquisitor approached her. Ezra tried to save her but was grabbed by stormtroopers, as well as Kanan.

She used the force to fly out of the way of the ship. Concentrating, she charged enough of the force to create heat, heat to fire, fire to electricity. Then there was a loud explosion in the sky. Just as the Inquisitor was about to kill Sabine, he looked up and saw the silhouette of her in the sky and the plane and the crates falling from the sky. She floated down towards him. The Inquisitor tried to use the force to kill her, but her power was stronger and neutralized his power. Kanan had never seen anything like it. Once more, she channelled her energy into electricity and fired it at the Inquisitor. He was it and stumbled back as Kallus went back to protect the Inquisitor. Stormtroopers fired at her. She was quick and whipped out her lightsaber which was a golden color. Shots were repelled off of her lightsaber as she descended to the ground. Something unusual about her was that she had a three-in-one lightsaber. It was a general lightsaber, a dual-sided lightsaber, and could split into two general lightsabers. She broke the one saber into to and approached lunged at Kallus as the fight commenced. The rebels began to fight back. Stormtroopers' bodies were scattered in bay thirteen. She was dominating over to well-trained imperials. Kallus was stuck down while the Inquisitor was clear lying loosing the fight. She dropped her weapons and used the force to break her enemies. The Inquisitor's lightsaber was engulfed in electricity and he dropped it.

"Inquisitor, I know you and of your powers. I know you want the Jedi gone, but we will return...very much alive...beware of me and hope you won't come across me again," she spoke sternly.

She waved her hands over her eyes and revealed her true eye color. The Inquisitor tried to grab her with the force but her power continued to neutralize his. She grabbed him by the throat using the force and thrust him into the metal gate. Then, she lofted the barricade and threw him under it along with his associate, Kallus. She turned towards the rebels and watched as Hera landed The Ghost.

"Who are you?" Kanan asked.

"Caleb, we have met a long time ago. I'm Thalia Flair," she replied.

_End of Preview_

Don't forget to **comment**, **follow**, **favorite**, and **share** for more! Thanks!

Specter 7


	11. Important Author's Note and Extra Q&A's

Readers,

I have recently been receiving a lot of comments and private messages stating that Thalia is too strong. I do realize that, and intended to make her like that, but I also have some weaknesses about her that will be revealed in the sequel. (If I revealed them in the preview or the Q&A, the story plot hinted in the preview, would've been ruined.) I just wanted to let some of you know that.

_"Just because someone looks like the strongest and best, doesn't mean they actually are. Never assume," - Minecrafter2098_

That was just a quote I wanted to share with you all. It's a quote that I tell people a lot in real life because they think of me as "Ms. Perfect" because they think I do and choose everything right and is the smartest and never gets anything wrong. (I hate that stereotype of being "perfect".)

Also, I have made a deal with FanfictionRanger, of Wattpad, to add her character Indigo Star into this sequel, so just as a disclaimer, Indigo Star is not my character. By the way, I am not trying to copy from PrinceJai, of Wattpad, because we all, FanfictionRanger, PrinceJai, and I, use Indigo Star in our Fanfictions. I just wanted to make that clear.

Anyway, I have also added a couple more Q&A's about Thalia because, since I copy all of these lengthy chapters into my other account my computer crashes so, I couldn't write a bunch of Q&A's. This is worth reading because Thalia is a deep, ambiguous character and I think, from the drafts I have written so far, that Thalia is a hard character to grasp because she hides a lot emotions and secrets from the rebels...

-Minecrafter2098

* * *

><p><strong>Q: Do you have any friends your age?<strong>

A: One, her name is Indigo Star. She's fifteen, I'm sixteen, so we're close. Just like me, she lost her parents and is a runaway rebel. By the way, she can control the elements-all of them-which makes her a really cool friend.

**Q: How did you and Indigo Star meet?**

A: When I began to live with my master, we went to Tatooine, which was Indigo's home planet. I was going into the market to find a healer to get my bionic leg fixed when I ran into her. Apparently, she was a talented healer. She fixed my leg and I gave her some yogans. Afterwards, we began to talk, we made some deals, and we promised to see each other soon. However, after Order 66 and my journey, I haven't spoken or seen her for years.

**Q: Can Indigo use the force?**

A: Yes, she can, however when she uses the force, I sense it and if feels different than from any other person using it. She is special. I've tried to persuade her to get taught by a Jedi, but she refused because she didn't want to make herself more of a target to the Empire. However, we negotiated and I taught her how to control the force and her emotions so nothing would go wrong. In fact, she was the one who helped me learn to control fire.

**Q: If you run into her soon, would you like her to teach you more skills?**

A: I'm actually not interested in control the elements because I feel like I would be damaging to the planet I was on. I'm going to keep myself on a limit to what I want to learn and what I don't want to learn. Earth and wind are much more powerful than people imagine. They make up most of the planet, and if anything went wrong while I'm bending them, I could kill many people. I want to help, not hurt.

**Q: What do you think people think about you? Does it affect their actions? What do you think of yourself? Does this affect how you act?**

A: Um...people think I am very lucky to have such powers and am very strong and powerful, so they often try to be a friend to get something out of me, like protection from the Empire. This is why I don't really trust many people or have many friends, but I like being a lone wolf, I truly do. I think of myself as just an average rebel, fighting against the Empire, but nothing really affects how I act with others...unless it's the Empire, then I have the tendency to act a little more aggressive.

**Q: Have you met Mira and Ephraim Bridger before?**

A: I have, once, when I was three. All I could remember was Mira's bright purple eyes.

**Q: Which member of The Ghost can you relate to the best?**

A: It's hands down, Sabine. She's a cool Mandalorian. I've never met anyone as expressive as her. Also, I've never seen someone who swore loyalty to the Empire quit and fight against them. That takes guts!

**Q: Which member of The Ghost is most like you?**

A: I suppose it would be Ezra. He's kind of like the boy version of me. We've been through similar situations, but we grew up differently. Unlike me, he has no discipline.

**Q: What was the hardest thing for you to learn on the way to become a Jedi master?**

A: It was controlling my power and emotions, because, one, I'm just an emotional person on the inside, and two, when I was really young I taught myself to get things using the force, so I was already exercising my powers, making them bigger and harder to control.

**Q: Is there anything you'd like to change about yourself? If so, why?**

A: I guess I'd like to change my eyes. People say that they're really cool and mysterious, but I'm very self-conscious, and sometimes, I constantly wonder about what they really think. Also, I can be a bit strict with other people because I was taught the way of the Jedi in a very traditional way, so I'm very old-school. I wish I could be a bit more relaxed like Caleb.

**Q: What parts of you are bionic? Why are you part robot, what's the background story?**

A: I have a little chip in my neck that connects to some nerves leading up into my brain and spinal cord. It stores memory and contains information and helps me with my right leg, which is bionic. My right leg is a different story. I was in training and I had just made my first lightsaber. My master was showing me how to use it and, one thing led to another, I accidentally cut my leg off...it's embarrassing. The chip in my neck also controls my leg, so the nerves that were supposed to be there are replaced with signals to move to help me walk and etc..

**Q: How did Order 66 change you?**

A: It hit me hard. It was right after when my master was killed and when I was considered a Jedi Master. It really made me change my opinions about the world and universe as I knew it. Most of the Jedi were killed and it made me fall into a depression, honestly. The world was kind of crashing down into darkness...into the dark side. It was life-changing. It was a wake up call. It was the fruit basket from hell...

**Q: Do you know how to fly a plane or ship? Are you licensed?**

A: In fact, I do. I have my own mini ship that I...that I apparently stole. I was taught by my second mom, I believe. My second family lived in a ship, so I got a lot of practice. I was given a license after my master died because I decided to not a family anymore and to travel around to help overthrow the Empire in any way I could.

**Q: Do you want to remain a lone wolf for the rest of your life?**

A: No, I want to settle down one day, possibly have a family with some kids, but right now, during the Empire's reign, I'm not going to take that chance again.

**Q: Who do you trust, the most?**

A: I only trust me, my instincts, and Indigo. I don't fully trust Caleb because of his untraditional teachings of the way of the Jedi.


End file.
